The Lovers in NYC
by VanillaMoose4132
Summary: Seto Kaiba is now married and has two kids. Him and his family has moved to New York. But what happens when a person from his past comes back.....
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is Stephanie. (But ppl call me Emily, don't ask) This is gonna be my first typed Seto and Serenity Fan Fic. Usually I start out on a rant so bear w/me. 1) I HOPE SETO AND SERENITY (S&S) ARE GONNA BE TOGETHER!!!! 2) What's the deal 'bout Serenity writing a song to Seto? I wanna know. 3) I am a lousy typer so if u catch a lot of grammatical errors, oh well. 4) I wish for more S&S websites. Plus I love Mimi Ishida's website. Its sooooo good. 5) I fuckin HATE 4kids entertainment!!! They go and edit out all the good stuff. Damn 16 yrs and younger. (Just Kidding) 6) U have to check out this very good website. There may be Thai in it, but there is also english there too. Its www.yugioh.esmartkid.com/. I also learned (from that website) that after battle city, Seto and Mokuba move to the USA. (Poor Serenity). Also Duke and Mai leave. (Poor Joey). Rebecca returns totally lookin different and hugging little Yugi. LOL!! So cute!!! Pegasus returns as evil as ever. I think Seto Kaiba also returns for a short while. Tea and Serenity are good friends, but then Tea ditches her when she sees Yami. (duh!!!) Now to start this fanfic before I give away the whole season. Now to shut up and let my mind and fingers work..  
  
Intro: Seto moved to New York and he has a BIG business there. He is about 25. Serenity is a journalist who recently moved to New York to work for the New York Sun. She is 22. Serenity is gonna have a flashback where it all started when Seto was leaving for the US...  
  
It all started when Seto was in the airport talking to Yugi about Duel Monsters. I know for a fact that some of my friends were actually HAPPY to see Seto go. Let's see, there is Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Mai. Well basically every1 but me and Yugi. We all liked Mokuba though. Anyway, When Seto and Yugi were done talking, Seto asked, "Does anyone wanna wish me well? Oh well, I really don't care. Bye Mutt, Bye Tea who doesn't know when to shut her mouth, Bye Tristan don't know what to say but change the hair-do, Bye Duke and your pathetic game of dices, and Bye Mai the gold digger. Enjoy the Chihuahua. And the short girl w/long brown hair"... "My name is Serenity Wheeler and I'm just sorry that we didn't get to know each other. You know w/Battle City and all. I hope you and your little brother Mokuba have a safe trip." She said it w/a smile. Then to everybody's surprise she went up to him and gave him a small hug. Seto, who is rarely speechless, was surprised at Serenity. He actually gave her a small hug back. "Well uh thanks I guess. You are really one of the nicest girls I ever met." Then he gave her a pat on the head. "Wait"!!!!! yelled Serenity. "I wanted to give you my favorite card I suppose so you could remember me by." It was the Petite Angel. "Suits you well." Said Kaiba. "I'll give you one of my favorites, but promise me you will be careful w/it and take VERY good care of it?" "Of course," said Serenity. He then slipped it in her pocket and left.  
  
~*~ At Yugi's house ~*~  
  
"So what was the card Kaiba gave you?" Joey asked. Every1 began to wonder. When Serenity pulled it out, Yugi fainted, Joey in shock, Grandpa in envy, Tea and Tristan in surprise. " Well whaddya know? The Blue-Eyes- White-Dragon (BEWD)." (I doubt Kaiba would give up one of his blue eyes, but this my fic so I don't care)  
  
~*~ 2 years later ~*~  
  
"Every1 is nearly gone." Sighed Serenity. " Joey and Yugi are top duellists, Tea is in dance school, Tristan is always in school. I'm so bored." That was when she began taking classes for journalism. She had a knack for it no doubt, so she ended up majoring in it.  
  
~*~ Flashback ends ~*~  
  
Serenity is in her apartment cleaning her bedroom. When she found the BEWD, that is when she started to reminisce. "Seto Kaiba, I wonder what ever happened to him?" She never had told anyone that she had fallen in love w/him the first time she laid eyes on him. "Better go to sleep, big day at work tomorrow". Said Serenity as she was falling asleep.  
  
~*~ Kaiba's Mansion ~*~  
  
Kaiba was cleaning out his office desk in his mansion when he found Serenity's card. "What's this? I don't remember keeping such a weak card. Well there must be a reason I kept this card. Then he put the card back, finished cleaning his desk and went to bed. (Mokuba is in college, just to let you know)  
  
~*~ Morning ~*~  
  
" Oh God, I am SOOOOOO late!!!!" Serenity screams as she scrambles to get dressed and do her makeup. She runs out the door to get a taxi just about the same time Kaiba is running to get a taxi.  
  
"Thank you, said Serenity." Just as she was about to get in. Kaiba then also tries to get in. "Excuse me sir, but that is my taxi, I got here first. Now will please be a gentleman and let me through?" "A gentleman, Hah. Sorry ma'am, but I was here first, said Kaiba." "You know what? Let's share the cab. Because I don't have time and I really don't want to be late again." Said Serenity. " Fine my be." Said Kaiba coldly. For some reason Serenity didn't feel like talking because she was worried about her job. Then she got out of her purse the card BEWD. Kaiba got a glimpse of the card and then snatched it from her hand. "Excuse me, but that is MY card. Please give it to me right now!" said Serenity. " No that is my card, I lost it a long time ago. Did you steal it?" said Kaiba. "NO!!! You gave that card to me SETO KAIBA!!!! You know I thought you were actually a nice guy, but I see that my brother Joey was right. You are REALLY a heartless bastard, she cried." With that she paid and left the taxi.  
  
I hoped you guys liked it. I admit, kinda boring, but it'll get better soon. Please R&R!!! Thanxs!!!!! 


	2. Seto nice?

Hello again. As usual I'm gonna start my rant. 1) I love Yu-Gi-Oh undubbed. With a lot of research, I found out why they dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh. Because of some nudity and hard core violence. For example, The harpie ladies are completely NAKED and so was the water omotics. Plus Pegasus's guards have very cool machinery guns. 2) I love punk music. Sum-41 is da SHIT!!!! Dereyck Whibly and Cone are just the hottest guys in the WORLD!!!!!!! Dude they're so GOOD!!! Also I love my dead marijuana king Bob Marley!!!! He had the best marijuana in the land of Jamaica. In my homeland of Lebanon, we smoke w/an Arguileh. It's 10 times stronger than POT!!!! 3) Avril Lavigne and J-HO can kiss my Canadian @$$.(I plan to be canadian as soon as I turn 18) 4) Canadian guys are hot!!! 5) Back to Yu-Gi- Oh, I think its kind of messed up for Tea and Yugi to hook up. No offense, but I think Tea is too old for him. I hope for Yugi to be w/Rebecca. Now I will get to the story before I get a lot of complaints. As usual instead of learning English and grammar, I was High. So pardon my bad grammammar. Whatever. P.S. I gotta say, check out Mimi Ishida's website if ur a devout S&S fan!!!!!!  
  
We left off w/Serenity pissed at Kaiba for acting like a Rich Jerk....  
  
"WTF" "Who was she?" Kaiba wondered. Then it hit him. He started to remember when he gave her the BEWD. How he gave her that card because he also liked her too. "Dammit, what a fuckin asshole I've been to her. Why the hell did I do that to Serenity? I have always had a temper, thanks to that bastard stepdad of mine. How can I make it up to her?" When the taxi stopped at the office, he paid and then went to his office in the building and made a phone call. (He has an office at home and in work.)  
  
~*~ Serenity's Job ~*~  
  
"Serenity Wheeler, why are you late again?" asked her boss David Simpson. "Because of traffic and my run in w/Seto Kaiba." Answered Serenity. "Serenity, just try to be on time next time, ok?" asked David. "I'll try." Said Serenity. Later in the day, Serenity and her friend Natasha had just came back from lunch when Serenity found a present on her desk. "Wow, its big. Who is it from?" asked Natasha. "I dunno, let me open it." Said Serenity. When Serenity opened it she found inside a big card, a teddy bear, and a dozen pink roses. "Serenity you are so lucky. I wish someone could do that for me. Do you know who it's from?" " I dunno, I'm gonna check the card." Then Serenity took the card out of the envelope. When she opened the card, the BEWD fell out. She began reading it. It read....  
  
Dear Serenity, I am sorry for the way I acted in the taxi. I just forgot who you were. Then as soon as you left, I remembered. I know I acted like a total jerk. To make it up to you, how about a whole day out on Saturday? I would like to catch up on all those years. Call me and tell me your answer. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba  
  
"Oh my God. Should I or should I not?" wondered Serenity. "Aw hell I would go. Its SETO KAIBA!!!!!! One of the richest guys out there." Natasha replied after reading the card over Serenity's shoulder. " I guess." So Serenity called and the sercretary confirmed it w/Kaiba. "So I guess I'm going out on a date w/Seto Kaiba. I wonder how it's going to be?" wondered Serenity. "Good, Now I expect you to tell me all the details the next day. Ok?" asked Natasha. "Deal." Said Serenity.  
  
I think the plot is getting better. I know this chapter is short, but trust me, this fic is going to get much better. Ratings might go up later.(wink,wink) 


	3. Serenity's Heartache

Hello again, my loyal S and S fans. I found a cute picture (it's real and legitimate) of Joey and Mai hugging. I also found a picture of Seto protecting Serenity from Gonzaboro. (He is pretty ugly and evil). I'll try to get that picture. This will most likely happen in the 3rd season. Hopefully it will not be edited. I took my SAT's recently. They stand for Stupid Ass Tests. Honestly, I find them a big waste of time. Also my story is gonna have a different format. I am tired of putting these in all the time. (" ") Does any1 think Tea is a waste of space and time? I sure as hell I do. I just wanna fuckin punch that little prissy "I love friendship" speeches. On a different note, I watched the movie of Anne of Green Gables. I gotta say that the actor Jonathan Crombie, who plays Gilbert Blythe(he is canadien 2!!!!!), is HOT!!!!!!!!!! He is sooo good lookin. Last but not least, don't care about my bad grammar and this story will get DDDDDRRRRRTTTTTYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: OMG, what am I gonna wear? He said for the morning and afternoon, dress casual. Then in the evening, dress your best. Oh well.  
  
She finally picked her outfit. For the day she wore white capri pants w/white socks and pink Sketchers. She also wore a pink tank top and on it is Hello Kitty. Also she wore a pink cardigan sweater.  
  
Seto wore just casual pants (Beige) and a black shirt w/those fancy black boots.  
  
Serenity agreed to meet Seto at his mansion.  
  
Serenity: Damn, this place is BIG!!!!!!!!!!! (She sees the guards) Excuse me, but where is Seto Kaiba?  
  
Guard: Go left, then 2 doors right.  
  
Serenity: thank you.  
  
She then finds his door and gently knocks on the door.  
  
Seto: Who is it? Serenity: Its me, Serenity Seto: Come in then. (She then comes in) So what would you like to do today. I was thinking of going miniature golf.  
  
Serenity: That sounds like a good idea. Then we can roller skate and have a picnic lunch at Central Park.  
  
Seto: Then dinner at Cipriani's.  
  
Serenity: Awesome.  
  
So they start the date w/miniature golf...  
  
Seto: (being cocky) I have an idea. Whoever wins, has to streak in front of the people and does the funky chicken.  
  
Serenity: Wow Seto Kaiba!!! I thought you were this serious, no fun type of guys. Fine you're on.  
  
They play and Serenity WINS!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I can't believe I LOST!!!!! I never lose to any1 except to Yugi Muto in a duel.  
  
Serenity: But were not dueling are we? Hmmm, since I AM a nice girl, just run around in your boxers, nothing else, doing the funky chicken.  
  
Seto: I can't believe I am doing this.  
  
Then he does it. While Seto is really embarrassed, Serenity fell to the floor w/ laughter. To get back at her, he snuck up behind her and scared her.  
  
Seto: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Serenity: AHHHHHH!! Don't do that. Do you like doing that?  
  
Seto: Sorry, I was mad that you actually made me go through that.  
  
Serenity: It's ok. Let's go for the picnic lunch and then Roller Skate.  
  
Seto: Sounds like a plan.  
  
They go to Central Park for lunch.  
  
Serenity: That was good. I liked the provolone sandwich.  
  
Seto: I liked the corned beef and pastrami on rye.  
  
Serenity: Let's play a little game.  
  
Seto: Oh No!!! Not again.  
  
Serenity: Let's play Truth or Dare.  
  
Seto: Ok. You go first.  
  
Serenity: Truth or Dare?  
  
Seto: Truth  
  
Serenity: Whom do you hate the most?  
  
Seto: Duke and Tristan and Tea. All three are tied  
  
Serenity: Why? I thought Joey Wheeler. My brother in which you referred to him as a DOG!!!!  
  
Seto: Eh he's ok. At least he is less annoying than the three. He also is a good duelist; I'll give him that. But he can never beat me.  
  
Serenity: Yugi beat you.  
  
Seto: Don't go there.  
  
Serenity: Sorry.  
  
Seto: It's ok. I hate Duke cuz he thinks he the shit. Tristan because he had a crush on you and Tea annoyed me w/her speeches. I just wanted to kill her nearly all the time I saw her. Anyway, its your turn. Truth or Dare?  
  
Serenity: I hated Duke and Tristan. They were always full of themselves. I only pretended to be nice to them. Tea is nice, but she always likes to run her mouth. I would like her to shut up once in a while.  
  
Seto: And I thought you were sweet and innocent.  
  
Serenity: I am. All I'm saying is the truth.  
  
Seto: True. True. How was your childhood? Happy I bet?  
  
Serenity: You couldn't be more wrong  
  
Seto: But why? (He wanted to know)  
  
Serenity: Please don't tell any1 or else I will never talk to you again.  
  
Seto: Deal. And I'll tell you my traumatic childhood. I don't think it could top mine.  
  
Serenity: Trust me, mine IS worse.  
  
Seto: Do tell me.  
  
Serenity: It all started when my mom would be at work, my brother in school, and my father drinking and smoking. I was 4 and Joey was 7. He always hated me. He said I was a nuisance because I was costing the family a lot money because I was born w/a bad vision. He said if it was up to him, he would kill me. One day he was out buying more liquor and I was at home coloring. Then when he came home, he sat and drank. As I got up to get a cup of water and because my vision was bad I ended up breaking Dad's liquor bottle. He got so angry and said, "Serenity dear, WHY ARE YOU A CLUMSY LITTLE BITCH. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHILE I HAD THE CHANCE. DAMN YOUR MOTHER FOR WANTING A LITTLE GIRL. (Then he began to relax a little and he had this nasty look on his face) You remember the secret door? It's full of roaches and snakes and rats. And I'm about to throw you in there." So then he gets a brown sack and threw me into the secret room. It hurted sooooo much. The rats were biting me and even a snake bit me here (on her thigh). At least it wasn't posionous. Then Serenity starts crying. He would always hit and beat me.  
  
Seto: (in a state of shock, but manages to put his arms around her) Who saved you?  
  
Serenity: (resting her head on Seto's shoulder) My brother Joey. My dad had gone out to buy more liquor and Joey had just came home. I heard the door open and I knew it was Joey because he went straight to the kitchen and began to eat.  
  
Seto: Sounds like Joey  
  
Serenity: So then I began to scream and Joey heard me. After knocking on walls for 10 minutes, he finally found me and rescued me. He gave me a bath and put medicine on the bites. (They're young, ok!!!!!!!!) He always told me that he would do anything for me. That's why when we were in Battle City, I dove in the water to save him from drowning. He also won 3 million from duelist kingdom. Well Yugi won and he did give it to Joey, but the point is that Joey battles for me. The two of us are best friends. Just like you and mokuba. Anyway, by the time Joey was done, my father came back and he said to Joey that he was a poor excuse for a son. So just as he was going to hit him, my mother came in and stopped him. She pleaded w/him to stop and he actually did. That was when my mom asked for a divorce. He agreed. Then the got a divorce and I went to live w/my mom and Joey lived w/my dad. That is why Joey is a street punk. To escape my dad.  
  
Seto: (crying) Oh Serenity, how could any1 hurt a child even w/a disability. I can't stand it when people get picked on or hurt. If I were ever to see that fuckin bastard, I'll beat the shit out of him for you.  
  
Serenity: Thank You. Could you try to be nicer to Joey if you ever see him?  
  
Seto: Sure, I never thought of it that way. With your situation and all that, I never thought of Joey as a kind guy.  
  
Serenity: I know. It takes a while for him to get people to trust him. What about you?  
  
Seto: Hmm  
  
Serenity: Your childhood.  
  
Seto: After hearing yours, I don't think I'm ready to tell you mine. Don't worry, I'll tell you when the time is right. You understand, don't you?  
  
Serenity: (thinking; Wow, it must be really bad.) I do.  
  
They drink in the fresh air for a while to forget about Serenity's childhood.  
  
Seto: Wow, it's getting late, let's go to dinner.  
  
Serenity: Good idea!  
  
They get to dinner, and they order. Serenity gets Fried Shrimp served w/pasta alfredo. Seto gets Steak (well-done) served w/mashed potatoes and a salad. They both drank Coke.  
  
Seto: Is dinner good?  
  
Serenity: It's one of the best.  
  
Seto: Good. How is every1 back in Japan?  
  
Serenity: Joey and Mai are married and have 2 kids, Steven and Felicity. Yugi married Rebecca Hawkins  
  
Seto: The american protigy who was number 1 in duel monsters?  
  
Serenity: Right. She just had a son, Thomas, who has spikey hair just like his father.  
  
Seto: Figures  
  
Serenity: Uh-huh. Tristan married Tea. Seto: Those 2 are perfect for each other.  
  
Serenity: I know. They have 2 boys, Sam and Mike. Which would you prefer, a girl or boy?  
  
Seto: Oh, most definitely a GIRL!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: I'm surprised? Why?  
  
Seto: because they are nice, sweet, and they listen. Plus they don't rebel as much as boys. Last being, there are NO girls in my family. How about you?  
  
Serenity: It doesn't matter as long as it is healthy.  
  
Seto: Good answer. We better go.  
  
So they went to Seto's mansion.  
  
Seto: Would you like to watch a movie?  
  
Serenity: Sure  
  
Seto: You also could spend the night. I have a spare bedroom.  
  
Serenity: That would be nice. I am getting sleepy.  
  
They both went in and watched Dumb and Dumber. (Duke and Tristan) Then Serenity fell asleep in Seto's arm.  
  
Seto: (thinking) She is so perfect. (aloud, quietly) I love you Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Seto Kaiba, I love you too.  
  
Seto: (surprised) I thought you were sleeping?  
  
Serenity: Half-Asleep, U know how much I care and love you right now?  
  
Seto: I think I do.  
  
And with that they began to kiss each other passionately. They shut the movie and began carressing each other. He on top of her. Kissing and making love till dawn.  
Whaddaya think? Please R&R. Some suggestion would be nice to. Peace out( 


	4. Serenity's Mom's Confession

Hello Again!!!! No big rant today. Just download the Barenaked Ladies's version of Jimmy Buffet's Margaritaville. They call it Marijuanaville. It goes a little something like this...  
  
Rollin my home grown Smokin a big bone Look at that Gundja, covered with oil Using my tweezers Got pot in the freezer Made a new pipe out of aluminum foil Wasted away again in marijuanaville Searching for my roach clip on a rope On a rope! On a rope! On a rope!!! There is more, but u guys and gals gotta get it urself. It's a good song. It is sung by Steven Page and Ed Robertson!!!(Great Canadiens) I've been pretty busy applying for college, Good old Bergen community college in Paramus, New Jersey. Now w/out further ado, I will continue w/my story. Oh and excuse the bad grammar for my english teachers were quite bad.  
  
The two lovebirds woke up in each other's arms the next morning  
  
Seto: (thinking) what a beautiful morning. I'm in bed w/the most beautiful girl in the whole world, the sun is shining, the air is sweet, (he has the windows open) and there is nobody here but me and my angel Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Hey Sexy. Did you sleep well?  
  
Seto: The best ever. You?  
  
Serenity: Oh Yeah!! This is a personal question. Were you a virgin?  
  
Seto: Mm-Hm, till last night. You?  
  
Serenity: Same here. We better go to breakfast, I'm a little hungry.  
  
Seto: Me too.  
  
So they go to the kitchen. After they finish eating, the phone rings and Seto answers it.  
  
Seto: Hello Kaiba Residence, This is Seto speaking.  
  
Joey: Kaiba, is Serenity there?  
  
Seto: How did you know Serenity was here?  
  
Joey: Serenity's friend Natasha told me. Look I don't want to know how or why she is there, but I must speak to her.  
  
Seto: Fine. Serenity, your brother is on the phone. It seems very important.  
  
Serenity: ok. (takes the phone) Hi Joey, how is everything?  
  
Joey: Not good, Mom had a stroke and she is dying. Can you come right over here now?  
  
Serenity: Ok. I'm going on a plane right now. Bye.  
  
Joey: Please Hurry Sis!!!  
  
Seto: What happened? Are you ok Serenity?  
  
Serenity: No. My mom is dying of a stroke and I need a plane to Japan right away.  
  
Seto: Come, we'll take my private jet and I'll come w/you.  
  
Serenity: You would do that for me?  
  
Seto: Yeah, of course. Remember I love you. Why are you crying?  
  
Serenity: Because you are a sweetheart. Nobody understands that you are really a great guy and not a cold-hearted person. That is why I'm in love w/you.  
  
Seto: I've been in love w/you since you were 14.  
  
Serenity: Me too.  
  
Then they kiss passionately.... They go and fly to Japan. They reach the hospital and find Joey and his mom there.  
  
Serenity: (runs to hug him) Big brother, Oh how I have missed you. How is mom?  
  
Joey: Barely hanging in there. You better go talk to her before she passes on.  
  
Serenity: (crying) Ok. (she stops crying when she sees her mom) Hi mom, how are you?  
  
Mom: Not good. Listen before I go, there is something I have to tell you. It will explain why your father hated you.  
  
Serenity: Mom, Dad's been dead for 6 years. He never knew about this secret you are gonna tell me?  
  
Mom: Actually he did. That's why he hated you. Serenity: Then what is the big secret?  
  
Mom: When Joey was 3 and Kevin(the dad) was home taking care of him, I went to work in the U.S.A. I was a broadway actress for a short time. After the show, I signed autographs for people, but one man attracted my attention quickly. He came up to me and gave me a card telling me to meet him at Club Abyss. So after getting changed, I saw him waiting for me in the alley behind the building. He was so mysterious. Then we went to the club and I found out that he owned the club. We talked and drank talked and drank. Pretty soon it was 2:00am. We were so drunk that we ended up in a hotel and had sex. The next morning he left and wrote a note. It said, " I am sorry. I did not mean for things to go so far, but I am mourning for my dead wife. I was drunk when I met you and I don't know what was I thinking. If you need anything, just call me. Again, I am sorry." I was so angry at him. I refused any help from him. After that incident, I went back to Japan. Two months later, I became pregnant with you. I had to tell Kevin this. When you were born, Kevin and I had a paternity test done. The test came out that Kevin was not the father. That is my secret. Kevin is not your dad. He is only Joey's Dad.  
  
Serenity: Oh my God!!!!! So all these years, that man was never my father?  
  
Mom: Yes honey.  
  
Serenity: Then who is my father?  
Oooooooooooh!!!!!! A cliffhanger. I must apologize for not putting anonymus reviews. I changed it so anonymus people can review as well. Who do you think is Serenity's real father? Wait until next chapter...... 


	5. The Big question

Ok. I'm guessing it is so predictable on who the father is. Oh well. Anyway, here is a great website to check out the undubbed version of Yu-Gi- Oh. Its called www.milleniumpower.com/. Not much of a rant today though. So now I continue the story. (Typing while I listen to Blink-182, BNL, Michael Jackson oldies, Shakira, Matchbox 20, No Doubt, Korn, Eminem, and Disturbed. Plus also eating Lucky Charms. Guys u gotta get the new Sum-41 CD Does this look infected?) Now my name is Emily McCaslin, After Jason McCaslin a.k.a. Cone. Now I will shut up and go on w/the story.  
  
Mom: Maximillion Pegasus. Owner of Industrial Illusions.  
  
Serenity: (faints for 5 minutes then regains conscionus) No Way!!!!! This guy is pure evil.  
  
Mom: I know dear, but it's the truth. I just had to tell you.  
  
Serenity: ok mom. I love you.  
  
Mom: I love you too. (She dies)  
  
Serenity then comes out of the room  
  
Seto: So what happened? What was the secret?  
  
Serenity: Guess who is my REAL father?  
  
Seto: OMG that would explain why your stepdad hated you so much. I have no clue.  
  
Serenity: Pegasus  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
Serenity: I feel so bad because I know what he did to you and mokuba. So I guess you hate me now that I'm his daughter. (She cries and then she runs out of the hospital)  
  
Seto: Serenity wait. (He starts running after her)  
  
Serenity ends up running to the Cherry Blossom Park 5 minutes from the hospital. She sees Joey there.  
  
Joey: What wrong sis? You found out who your real Dad is?  
  
Serenity: Mom told you?  
  
Joey: Yeah, I'm just absorbing the news right now. I understand Mom is gone now. If you're here.  
  
Serenity: (takes a seat next to him) yeah. I just feel really lousy right now.  
  
Joey: I understand. Look I got to go back to the hospital. Y'know, to do the funeral arrangements.  
  
Serenity: Ok, bye. (Makes the peace sign)  
  
Joey: Bye sis. Oh and I wish you and Kaiba the best of luck. (Also gives peace sign)  
  
Serenity: (to herself, wow Joey has really grown. She began thinking to herself whether to visit or not even mention Pegasus.)  
  
As Joey is walking back to the hospital, he runs in to Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Joey, where is Serenity?  
  
Joey: Right over there sitting down on the bench. Listen give her some time. She'll come around. Also I wish you two the best of luck. Just take good care of her and treat her well.  
  
Seto: You have my word. Y'know what Joey? You have really matured greatly since I last saw you in Battle City. Sorry I ever called you a dog and a chihuahua. (He then takes out a checkbook and writes a check for $3,000) Here, I think you could use this.  
  
Joey: DUDE, I can't accept this. This is too much money. Anyway, I also have money. Don't worry. With all those duels and card training, I made a nifty bank account.  
  
Seto: No, I insist. Think of it as an apology for all those times that I criticized you.  
  
Joey: Fine. Anyway, have you been smoking weed or something, because I never knew you being that of a nice guy.  
  
Seto: No Joey, I don't smoke weed. I went counseling for 2 years. Please don't ask me why. I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
Joey: Its cool man. I understand. Look I gotta run. Bye.  
  
Seto: Bye Joey.  
  
Seto goes to the bench, but Serenity was not there.  
  
Seto: She must be walking. But I 'll find her.  
  
So he begins to look for her.  
  
Serenity is walking around. But then someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Man: Look what I got. A pretty one.  
  
Then he took her to a secluded part of the park. Then he takes his hand off her mouth just for a second to get the rope from his backpack. She then began to scream as loud as she could. Then out of his pocket he took out a knife and held it on her throat.  
  
Man: You better be really quiet next time you scream or else I will kill you. Now be a good girl so I can get in your pants. Well more like a skirt w/ white shorts underneath. I guess I start taking off your jean jacket. (He does) Well I gotta say, you have a nice, petite figure. I like that. (As soon as he begins to take off his pants, someone hits him on the head w/a pebble.) What the fuck was that?  
  
Seto: Me. You put those pants back on and leave her alone or else your going to have to deal w/me. That is my girlfriend and I warn you. Touch her and there will be hell to pay.  
  
Man: Oh, it's Seto Kaiba. The rich guy. Where are all of your bodyguards? Your threats are empty and I know you can't fight.  
  
Seto: You have no idea who you are dealing with.  
  
Then the man begins attacking Seto w/the knife. But Seto is able to grab his hand and then karate chops his hand to make him drop his knife. Then Seto twists his hand and makes him fall to the ground. After that, Seto then body-slammed him.  
  
Man: Ok. Ok. I give up. Please stop. It hurts.  
  
Seto: Good, now here comes the police. I called them before I got here.  
  
Police: Good work Mr.Kaiba. Buddy, you are going to jail for a long time.  
  
Man: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Seto: (cuts the rope w/the knife) are you ok?  
  
Serenity: (nods) Seto I am really sorry. Today has been the worst day. Can we go home?  
  
Seto: Sure.  
  
Then he carries her to the limo and the chauffer drives them to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Seto: Were home. Let's go to the swinging bench and talk. I think it would be best.  
  
Serenity: Ok.  
  
Seto: You want anything to drink?  
  
Serenity: Kool-Aid. Strawberry flavored. Strawberries are my favorite fruits.  
  
Seto: As is mine. Kool-Aid it is. (He gets it and the two begin talking)  
  
Serenity: Thank You. Seto I don't know what I would have done w/out you. You saved me from that creep even after I ran out on you. I am really sorry. (Then she began to cry and put her head on Seto's shoulder.)  
  
Seto: (hugs her and puts his arms around her slender waist) I understand. The shock of you having found out that Pegasus is your father would upset anyone. Plus I hope you know that anytime you need me, I'll be there.  
  
Serenity: Thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better. Um, are you ready to tell me your childhood?  
  
Seto: I don't think I'm ready.  
  
Serenity: Please. I'll try to help as much as I can. (She gave him a puppy face look)  
  
Seto: All right. You win. Here goes. It was the four of us. Well four and one along the way. My mom was pregnant w/my sister. Then one night, my parents went out to dinner. Then around 11:00 the phone rings. The baby-sitter picked up the phone and it turned out to be the police saying that they were coming for Mokuba and I. So they came and took us to the station. Mokuba was asleep and then the cop came and told me the horrible news. My parents died in a car accident and they couldn't save the baby. Next day, we were sent to the orphanage. It was actually nice there. Then people came and wanted to adopt me, but not Mokuba. I said that I would never be separated from him.  
  
Serenity: I'm sorry about your parents and your unborn sister. But you are so sweet in that you refused to go anywhere w/out Mokuba. You are a great brother.  
  
Seto: Thanks. I've learned to deal w/it. But there is more. It gets worse.  
  
Serenity: Oh no.  
  
Seto: I know. Then the owner of Kaiba Corp came. I challenged him to a game of chess. If I win, he had to adopt Mokuba and I. So we played and I won. But when Mokuba and I got there, he put me to study right away. I had dreams to make a playland of fun w/the duel monsters. But he took them and ripped it. He said that it was stupid and then he smacked me on the face. I could only get 1 hour of sleep each day. All I did day and night was eat, drink, and study. He also taught me how to run the company. But it was no fun. Then I got so frustrated that one day I took it out on Mokuba. He would not talk to me for 2 months. It felt like hell. Not being able to talk to my brother. Then I apologized and promised to try to never have an outburst again. We agreed and he was happy again. Then when I was about 12, he committed suicide. I was in charge of Kaiba Corp. Basically that is my life. Serenity, why are you crying? Serenity: It's so sad. That bastard is so heartless. No wonder in the beginning when I first met you, you were cold and distant. But how are you now? (Stops crying)  
  
Seto: Better. I went to counseling for 2 years.  
  
Serenity: I'm proud of you. I want you to know something.  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Serenity: That no matter what you go through, I will always be here at your side. I am your right hand. If you need to talk to someone, I'll be that person. If you're sad, you can cry on my shoulder. If you're happy, I'll be that person you can share the good news with.  
  
Seto: Serenity, you complete me. There is something I have to ask you.  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Seto: (gets down on one knee and takes out a HUGE diamond solitaire ring.) Will you marry me?  
  
Serenity: Oh my God.  
Will Serenity say yes? Will Serenity ever want to see her father? Tune in next chapter.Please R&R. Thanks!!!!!!!! I know I was very blunt in the beginning, but I had to get the story moving. 


	6. Back in New York

Hello again. I found out interesting facts about Yu-Gi-Oh. I went on this french website w/a little english in it. I can read a little french so in what I have gathered in proof after Battle City and the Alcatraz tower. Tea and Serenity start to hang out. The two talk and the subject of boys comes up. Tea asks Serenity which guy she has a crush on. Serenity says that Tristan is nice, but not her type. Same thing w/Duke. Then Tea asks her then what she thinks of Seto Kaiba. Then Serenity blushes and says that he is cute and if she ever had a chance, she would go out w/him. Tea then starts to tease her about this and Serenity gets pissed and then threatens Tea that if she told anyone she liked Seto Kaiba, she would tell everyone she likes Yami-Yugi. Then Tea shuts up. This is in the Japanese series and I hope 4kids entertainment don't edit it out. I even signed the guest book of the voice of Seto Kaiba, (Eric Stuart) asking him why is Yu- Gi-Oh dubbed so much? I'll doubt he'll answer, but it was worth a try. In the next chapter, I'll type in more spoilers. So now I will get back to the story. I noticed that my story is outta place, but I'll try to fix it. So I will now continue. Oh and please ignore my bad grammar. My teachers couldn't teach me prepositional phrases. I learned from Donny Osmond on the show Pyramid. In the words of Ralph Wiggum, " Me fail english? That's unpossible." Now I will shut up and get on w/the story....  
  
Serenity: Seto, Oh my God! Yes! Yes, I will marry you.  
  
Seto: Serenity you have just made me the most happiest man in the world. Where would you like to get married?  
  
Serenity: In New York City. The St. Patrick's cathedral.  
  
Seto: Good. We will start planning tomorrow. Let's go to bed, my fiancee.  
  
Serenity: That sounds like a plan.  
  
The two go to sleep. They stay for 2 weeks in Japan because of the funeral and visiting people. After that, they go back to NYC. Now they are in Kaiba's Mansion.  
  
Serenity: I missed New York. I'm so glad I'm back here!  
  
Seto: I agree. Things were just to quiet in Japan. I have to go to sleep. Work tomorrow. What time are you coming into bed? (It's about 11:00 pm)  
  
Serenity: In about an hour. I have to get unpack, cancel my rent in the apartment since you let me live you.  
  
Seto: I intend to make that permanent.  
  
Serenity: You better. I also have to tell my boss that I quit and last but not least, talk to Natasha.  
  
Seto: Ok you do that. Good night. (Then kisses her on the lips. After that, then goes to bed)  
  
Serenity unpacks, e-mails her boss, and finally is on the phone w/Natasha.  
  
Serenity: Hi Natasha. I'm back!  
  
Natasha: It's been so long Serenity, what the hell happened to you? I thought you died.  
  
Serenity: (Tells her about the date (not about her life) and the night over)  
  
Natasha: Ooooooooooh!!!!! Details! Details! How was he in bed?  
  
Serenity: It was my first time, so I wouldn't know. But if you mean did he satisfy me, I would definitely say he did just more than satisfy.  
  
Natasha: Dammit Girl!!!! Tell me more. Like, is he big down there and how many inches?  
  
Serenity: NATASHA!!!!!!  
  
Natasha: What?!?! I just wanna know. C'mon I'm your best friend you gotta tell me.  
  
Serenity: Ok fine. But say anything and I will tell everyone about your affair w/David Simpson.  
  
Natasha: You wouldn't!  
  
Serenity: Try me.  
  
Natasha: Ok. Ok.  
  
Serenity: Yes he is big down there. And I'll give him 9 inches. It was very nice. He also is ripped. Meaning that he has a six pack and pure muscle. Every time I see his body, I get horny. I swear that is how hot he is.  
  
Natasha: You go girl! So why did Joey want to talk to you?  
  
Serenity: (Proceeds to tell her about her mom and true dad) So my dad is Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
Natasha: Woe!!!! I am speechless.  
  
Serenity: I know. Then when I ran to the park, I got attacked by some guy who wanted to rape me.  
  
Natasha: Oh no!  
  
Serenity: Can you guess who came to my rescue?  
  
Natasha: Seto Kaiba?  
  
Serenity: Yep. He beat the crap out of him. Then we went to his house in Japan. We then talked some more. Finally, he went down on one knee and proposed to me. Here is the ring. (Shows her the ring through the picture telephone)  
  
Natasha: You damn lucky Bitch!!!  
  
Serenity: It's not about the money, Natasha. I love Seto Kaiba because he is Seto Kaiba. Money is not important to me.  
  
Natasha: Good for you. Uh-Oh. It's 12:30 am. Better go to sleep. Good night.  
  
Serenity: Good night Natasha. (They hang up)  
  
Serenity then puts on her pj's and goes to bed. As she lies in bed, Seto turns and scares her.  
  
Seto: BOO!!!!  
  
Serenity: AHHHHHHHH!!!(Takes a pillow and smacks him on the head w/it.) Why did you do that for? Plus I thought you were sleeping.  
  
Seto: OWWW!! Because I couldn't sleep w/all you're loud talking.  
  
Serenity: (in a small voice) So you heard every word I said?  
  
Seto: (Nodding)  
  
Serenity: Oops.  
  
Seto: It's ok. So you were telling Natasha how I perform, eh?  
  
Serenity: Sorry. She wanted all the details.  
  
Seto: It's ok. I didn't mind hearing all those good things. Especially the part in which I make you HORNY!!!!  
  
Serenity: (blushing) Well, you do. Do I make you horny?  
  
Seto: (now blushing as well) Hell yeah! When were playing mini-golf, your breasts were so noticeable and beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at them. They are perfect. As well as your body. Your petite figure is such a turn on. Oh fuck it, let's do it now.  
  
Then the two begin to make love passionately. Him kissing her all around. Her moaning and massaging his head and kissing him all over as well until dawn. Next morning.they wake up in each other's arm.  
  
Serenity: That was good. No, it was great.  
  
Seto: I'm glad. Also something struck me yesterday about what you said.  
  
Serenity: What was it?  
  
Seto: the money part. So you really don't care about my money?  
  
Serenity: Never. There is so much more to life than money. Honestly, I thought the diamond on the ring was a little too big. Hell I would have accepted a Cracker Jacks ring as an engagement ring.  
  
Seto: That can be arranged.  
  
Serenity: No that's ok. I like this ring just the way it is.  
  
Seto: I thought so.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Seto: Hello this is Seto Kaiba? What do you want?  
  
Pegasus: Hey Kaiba-boy. What, no hello? No nice greeting?  
  
Seto: What the hell do you want?  
  
Pegasus: To talk to my daughter of course.  
  
Oooooooh!!!! Another Cliffie. How does Pegasus know about Serenity? Will Seto allow Pegasus to talk to Serenity? Find out next chapter on The Lovers in NY. Oh and please R&R!!!! Thank You!!!! 


	7. The Unexpected Surprise

Hello again. As I promised, I got more Yu-Gi-Oh spoilers. Do you remember the scene when Tea got mugged from the robber and Yugi came in to help her? You know when Tea was working at the burger world and Yugi and Joey promised her ballet lessons? Well in reality, that guy was her gym teacher. And the ballet shoes were really a picture of her working at burger world. The gym teacher told her if you don't have sex w/me, I'll expose your secret. So in that room where Tea was captured, he began taking pictures of her nearly naked. Then as they were about to have sex, little Yugi find Tea and tries to stop the gym teacher. Well the teacher shoves Yugi and then starts towards Tea. But them Yugi transforms into his Yami. That is when he defeats the teacher. So now you know the truth. Tea was never mugged. She didn't even have a purse. That is why 4kids dubbed some parts of Yu-Gi-Oh. Next chapter spoilers, the REAL Seto Kaiba.  
  
I forgot, after "I thought so." The two went to sleep. Around 11:00am Seto was woken up by the phone ringing and then we left off w/Pegasus wanting to talk to his daughter.  
  
Seto: What daughter? I don't remember you having a daughter.  
  
Pegasus: Don't play stupid w/me Kaiba. I would like to talk to my daughter.  
  
Seto: Ok, but what is her name?  
  
Pegasus: Look I don't have time for this.  
  
Serenity: Seto dear, who is on the phone?  
  
Seto: your father.  
  
Serenity: Let me talk to him. I have many questions to ask him.  
  
Seto: Are you sure?  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Seto: Ok. Look I have to go to work. (Gets dressed) I'll be back by 5:30pm.  
  
Serenity: Ok dear, I love you.  
  
Seto: I love you to. (They kiss) (Then he hands the phone to Serenity)  
  
Serenity: Um, hi father. Can I call you back in 5 minutes? I just woke up. (She has caller ID)  
  
Pegasus: Ok dear.  
  
So Serenity gets dressed and has breakfast. Now she calls her dad.  
  
Pegasus: Hello?  
  
Serenity: Hi dad. How are you?  
  
Pegasus: Ok. You?  
  
Serenity: I'm fine. Um, how long have you known about me?  
  
Pegasus: Not very long. I was reading the paper and I read that your mother died. Yesterday I received a letter from your mother just before she had her stroke. (Begins reading letter) It read that if anything were to happen to me, I'd like for you to know that you have a daughter. (Ends reading)It's like she knew she was going to die. I didn't think I could have any children after Cyndia.  
  
Serenity: Who is Cyndia?  
  
Pegasus: Cyndia was my life and love. I would have died just to have her back. (He proceeds to tell her his life and sorrow)  
  
Serenity: Wow. But you didn't have to hurt all those innocent people. Why did you do that? Do you think Cyndia would actually approve of you bringing her back to life if it meant killing all those other people?  
  
Pegasus: No, but.  
  
Serenity: But what? You are really a heartless bastard who only cares about himself. I don't want anything to do w/you. As far as I know it, I don't have a father.  
  
Pegasus: Dammit girl just listen!  
  
Serenity: The name is Serenity.  
  
Pegasus: Serenity, you do have a father. I'm sorry. Look, I know what I did wrong in the past, but I have learned what I did was very wrong. The defeat I suffered from the hands of Yugi made me realize that I will never get her back. To let my obsession go. Is there anything I can do to show you that I want to be here w/you. My little girl.  
  
Serenity: I guess I can give you a chance. Would you like to come to my wedding?  
  
Pegasus: Really? (In tears) You're actually gonna give me a chance?  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Pegasus: That's great dear. So who is the lucky guy you're gonna marry?  
  
Serenity: Seto Kaiba.  
  
Pegasus: Oh. Why?  
  
Serenity: Because he treats me like a queen, respects me, and I'm in love w/him. Plus he is there for me whenever I need him. He even protected me against a guy who wanted to rape me.  
  
Pegasus: He did?  
  
Serenity: Yep.  
  
Pegasus: Then I guess he is ok in my book. What is the date for the wedding?  
  
Serenity: We don't know yet. I just got engaged.  
  
Pegasus: Congratulations.  
  
Serenity: Thank you.  
  
So the two keep on talking for 5 hours straight.  
  
Pegasus: Wow, look at the time. 4:00. I have to go. Oh, and it was lovely to talk to you Serenity. I might not have been there for you in the past, but I will try to make it up to you as much as I can right now.  
  
Serenity: Thanks. That means a lot to me. I love you Dad.  
  
Pegasus: I never thought anyone would say these words to me. You make me proud already Serenity. I love you to. Bye sweetie.  
  
Serenity: Bye Dad. (They hang up.) He isn't so bad. (Then she starts to feel sick and then ends up running to the bathroom and vomiting.) Oh God!! I have to call the doctor. (She calls her doctor and schedules an appointment right then and there at 5:00.) I have to call Seto and make sure when he will get home tonight. (she calls Seto)  
  
Seto: Kaiba Corp. This is Seto Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: Dear, what time you are coming home tonight?  
  
Seto: Well, it looks like I'm going to be late. I'll be home around 9:00pm.  
  
Serenity: Ok dear. I love you.  
  
Seto: I love you too dear. (They hang up)  
  
Then Serenity goes to the doctor's office. (Since this is an exlusive doctor, she doesn't have to wait) The doctor does some tests on her. After an hour, he comes back w/the results.  
  
Doctor: Serenity, how often have you felt sick?  
  
Serenity: Just recently. Why?  
  
Doctor: Oh, no reason. I just want to have 1 more test done.  
  
Serenity: Ok. (The doctor then procedes to do the test, when he comes back he is shocked)  
  
Doctor: Are you sure you haven't felt sick or eating a lot or anything?  
  
Serenity: No. Doctor, is something the matter?  
  
Doctor: Miss Serenity Wheeler, you are pregnant.  
  
Serenity faints for 5 minutes.then regains consciousness.  
  
Serenity: I'm pregnant?!?!  
  
Doctor: Yes! Congratulations!! You are 3 months along. Would you like to know the sex of the child?  
  
Serenity: (still in shock) sure. Why not.  
  
Doctor: You better get all those cute little pink dresses and outfits, because you're gonna have a GIRL!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Oh my God!!!! Uh, thank you doctor. Here is the payment and thank you.  
  
Doctor: Your Welcome. And might I say that this is gonna be a healthy child.  
  
Serenity: Is there gonna be anything wrong w/her eyes?  
  
Doctor: Nope, but I'll check it out for you just to be sure. (He takes 1 more test. Waits. Now he has the results.) Everything is good Ms.Wheeler.  
  
Serenity: Thank you very much doctor. (Leaves)  
  
Now Serenity is back home and takes a small nap. When she wakes up she decides to go visit Seto. When she gets there, she overhears Seto talking to an executive in the company.  
  
Executive: So, Mr.Kaiba, You're saying that you refuse to have any kids?  
  
Seto: Yes. They are a handful. I never really liked kids. If I wanted one, I would adopt one much later, probably in 20-40 years. You know, to run the company.  
  
Executive: Would the sex of the child matter?  
  
Seto: It would most definitely have to be a boy. I feel that girls would never be able to run a company. Anyway, they are weak and fragile.  
  
Executive: But what about your fiancée Serenity? You told her you wanted a girl.  
  
Seto: I know. But I only said it because all women would like to have a girl. Well I'll have to tell her about this. No kids. I know she'll understand.  
  
Executive: Oh-kay. Well I better go home now. Bye.  
  
Seto: Bye.  
  
Then as the Executive walks to get out, Serenity runs to hide in the closet near Seto's office. When he walks past the door, she then comes out. She is thinking whether to tell Seto she's pregnant or not say anything. She then knocks at the door.  
  
Seto: Yes come in. Serenity dear, how I have missed you.  
  
Serenity: Yeah me too. (They kiss)  
  
Seto: Look, there is something I need to tell you.  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Seto: I don't want any kids.  
  
Serenity: Why not? I do.  
  
Seto: I know. I mean after we get married. I don't think I would be a good father. And anyway, kids are quite a handful.  
  
Serenity: I think you would be a great father. And together, we would make great parents.  
  
Seto: But we can always adopt, I mean later.  
  
Serenity: I don't want to adopt! I want to have kids! And I want a little girl.  
  
Seto: I don't.  
  
Serenity: Why? I thought you did?  
  
Seto: I just said it because it would make you happy. I'm sorry, but I don't want any kids.  
  
Serenity: I don't want to talk about this right now. (Now she is in tears)  
  
Seto: Why are you crying?  
  
Serenity: Because I want to. And I don't care. I want a little girl. (she said that angrily)  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Serenity: I have my reasons. Look I don't want to talk about this now. (calming down a bit) Let's plan the wedding.  
  
Seto: Ok.  
  
So the two start planning. The wedding will be in 2 months. The bridesmaid will wear pink. Maid-of-honor: Natasha. Best-man: Mokuba and etc. So after a month of planning and getting ready. It's time for Serenity to get fitted for the wedding dress. She goes w/Natasha to the Jessica McClintock store to get her wedding dress fitted.  
  
Serenity: So, what do you think Natasha? (It's white, spaghetti strap that is small in the front, but its big and puffy from the waist down.)  
  
Natasha: OMG!!!! It's beautiful. But isn't a little tight?  
  
Serenity: Yeah, but I put a corset on before wearing it.  
  
Natasha: But you don't need a corset. You're small enough.  
  
Serenity: Oh Well. Wow, is it just me, or is it getting hot and stuffy in here?  
  
Natasha: No, I think its you.  
  
Serenity: Ok.  
  
(Then she starts to feel woozy and then she faints. Natasha the calls 911 and Serenity is sent to the hospital. Natasha then calls Seto from work to tell him what happened to Serenity.)  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Natasha: Seto, Serenity is in the hospital!!!  
  
Seto: WHAT!?!?!? How did this happen?  
  
Natasha: She was trying wedding dresses and then she fainted. That's all I know.  
  
Seto: I'll be there right away. (Seto then takes a cab to the hospital.)  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital.  
  
Serenity: Doctor, how is my baby?  
  
Doctor: She's okay. Just be careful next time. You can't wear anything like that, or you will kill the baby.  
  
Serenity: Ok. I didn't know. How is she?  
  
Doctor: She is healthy, if that's what you mean.  
  
Serenity: Yes, its what I mean. Thank you.  
  
Doctor: Your welcome. Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Serenity: Don't tell my fiancee that I'm pregnant.  
  
Doctor: Why not?  
  
Serenity: I'd rather not say. Then falls asleep.  
  
Doctor: Ok. Then goes out and leaves the info next to Serenity's door. (Like the ones in the hospital.)  
  
Then Seto comes. He asks the doctor where Serenity is. He tells him that she is sleeping and for him to wait. While Seto is waiting, he starts to wonder for the past month why Serenity has been very moody and never wanting to talk to him.  
  
Seto: (to himself) Am I losing her? Maybe I should rethink this whole kids business. Oh. I don't know. I'll just go talk to her now. Sleeping or no sleeping.  
  
As he is going to Serenity's room, the clipboard near her door catches his eye. So he begins to take it out and read it.  
  
Seto: (reading to himself) Let's see. Everything seems to be fine, except for the fact that she's, Oh my God!! And it's a, Oh my God!!!! Then he goes and bursts into Serenity's room. SERENITY!!!!! Why didn't you tell me?!?!?!  
Well that's it for today. I dunno if that is much of a cliffhanger, oh well. Please R&R. I need at least 5 reviews so I can put more spoilers and chapters. Happy Easter and Happy Passover. I will wish the Greek and Middle Eastern orthodox Christians a Happy Easter next week. 


	8. Making room for the addition

Hey guys!!!! Here are the spoilers on Seto Kaiba. He is 17. Gozaboro abused him. His mom died giving birth to Mokuba. A few years later, his father died. For a while. his aunt took him in, but couldn't take care of him so she sent them to the orphanage. After a while living under the abuse of Gozaboro, he threatened to kill him. Gozaboro then dared him to do it and Kaiba actually did it. Kaiba pushed him out the window and then took over Kaiba Corp. The End. I know my story might be off key, but w/college and everything, my life is pretty hectic. So bear w/me if any parts of the story seem choppy. One more note. What is the deal w/ Seto falling in love w/Serenity after she writes him a song? Does he really? I sure as hell hope so. I am doing a lot of research on these couple and I hope to find out more. Well w/out further ado, I present to you guys the story.  
  
Serenity: (wakes up) Huh? Seto are you ok?  
  
Seto: (decides to keep the news to himself) Yeah, Yeah. I was just worried about you. What happened?  
  
Serenity: Oh nothing, I tried on a dress too small and I just fainted. That's all.  
  
Seto: Are you sure there is nothing else?  
  
Serenity: No. Why?  
  
Seto: Just asking.  
  
Then the doctor comes and gives them the good news that Serenity can go home now. They're home now.  
  
Seto: I gotta go to work for a sec. I have to check out a couple of contracts before I can sign them. I'll be back in 2 hours.  
  
Serenity: Ok dear. I love you.  
  
Seto: I love you too. (kisses her and then leaves)  
  
Serenity then calls Natasha.  
  
Serenity: Hey Natasha. How are you?  
  
Natasha: I'm fine, but what about you? Are you ok?  
  
Serenity: I'm ok, but I have to tell you a secret.  
  
Natasha: What is it now?  
  
Serenity: I'm pregnant.  
  
Natasha: OMG! Congratulations! Do you know what you're gonna have?  
  
Serenity: A Girl.  
  
Natasha: OMG! We are gonna spoil her rotten. We have to go shopping for little dresses.  
  
Serenity: It's not that easy. Seto told me he doesn't want any kids. Especially girls.  
  
Natasha: Why? And I thought he wanted a girl?  
  
Serenity: He just said that to make me happy. Please don't tell him. So let's forget about this baby thing. I'll tell him when the time is right. Anyway, let's talk about the wedding.  
  
So they do. After 30 minutes, they hang up. Then Seto comes home.  
  
Seto: I have a surprise for you.  
  
Serenity: What is it?  
  
Seto: I'm not going to give it to you until you tell me what secret you're keeping from me.  
  
Serenity: (starts crying and talks very quietly) I'm pregnant.  
  
Seto: Huh?  
  
Serenity: (little louder) I'm pregnant.  
  
Seto: I know.  
  
Serenity: (stops crying) But, how did you know?  
  
Seto: When you were in the hospital, I read the records posted next to your room. That's when I read it and found out. I just wish you could have told me.  
  
Serenity: But you said you didn't want any kids. Especially girls.  
  
Seto: I didn't mean what I said. I was just so busy in work and stressed out to the max and I admit I said some things I shouldn't have said. I also I know I said I'd rather have a son, but that's because I always hung around the boys. I wouldn't know how to take care of a girl.  
  
Serenity: I understand. But you know girls can be tomboys. Meaning they like to do boy stuff. I was a tomboy. Sure I wore dresses and skirts, but I always played outside and got dirty.  
  
Seto: That's cool. Do you want to know what the surprise is?  
  
Serenity: Sure, what is it.  
  
Seto: Well, I just went to the furniture store and home depot.  
  
Serenity: I thought you went to work?  
  
Seto: I fibbed.  
  
Serenity: Uh-huh. So you went to these places. Why?  
  
Seto: To design her room. I have a picture of what her room could look like. Shows her the picture.  
  
Serenity: OMG! It's beautiful. (it looks like Alyssa Callaway's room in the movie, It takes two. Starring the olson twins) Y'know, I was thinking.  
  
Seto: About what?  
  
Serenity: The wedding. I really don't want anything fancy. Just simple and basic.  
  
Seto: Did you read my mind or something? Because I was thinking the same thing. I'm the type that doesn't like to go overboard.  
  
Serenity: I just care about saying the words I do to you.  
  
Seto: Same here  
  
The they kiss.  
  
I know it was short, but it will get better next chapter. Please R&R. Thanxs! 


	9. The wedding

Hi guys! I know last chapter was a DUD! But that doesn't excuse me for the bad job I probably did last chapter. I recently won tickets to Zootopia!!!! The biggest concert in NJ! I also went to a cool museum. Anyway, I don't have much of a rant today except for the fact The Dixie Chicks can kiss my @$$!!!! They can't just keep their mouths shut. Just say God Bless America and everyone will be happy. Including me. Before I get into any more trouble, I'd better continue w/the story.  
Serenity: So when would you like the date for the wedding?  
  
Seto: In June. How about that?  
  
Serenity: That sounds good. Also I only want to invite immediate family and friends.  
  
Seto: Ok. Like Joey and Mai, Yugi and Rebecca, Tristan and Tea, and all of their kids.  
  
Serenity: Yep and don't forget Mokuba.  
  
Seto: How could I.  
  
~*~ 2 months later~*~  
  
Mokuba is back from college for a little while. And everyone is here. (I mean the gang) They're all at the church. This is 2 hours before the ceremony and Seto and Mokuba are having a little chat.  
  
Mokuba: Man! I could never picture you getting married.  
  
Seto: Why? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Mokuba: Well, you never liked or got long w/anybody except me. Those therapy treatments must have worked a miracle on you.  
  
Seto: No kidding. But give me credit. I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
Mokuba: True. Anyway, I just want to say Good Luck and may you be in happiness.  
  
Seto: Thanks.  
  
~*~ In Serenity's room~*~  
  
Mai, Rebecca, and Tea are helping her get ready and to give her a pep talk.  
  
Mai: I still can't believe you're going to marry Seto Kaiba!  
  
Serenity: Well believe it.  
  
Tea: I would have never thought he'd have a soft spot.  
  
Serenity: Poor man. He's been through hell nearly all his life. Tea, you just have to give him a chance.  
  
Tea: Yeah Right! Anyway, I wish you a lot of happiness and patience. Cuz you're gonna need it.  
  
Serenity: Thanks a lot Tea. Rebecca, you've been quiet.  
  
Rebecca: Yeah. I'm just thinking how gorgeous you look. Also I'm remembering my wedding. Yugi was so nervous, that he fainted 6 times before he said I do.  
  
Serenity: LOL!  
  
Mai: Joey was worse. An hour before my wedding, he had eaten 8 doughnuts. So when we said I do and kissed, let's just say, I will never eat a doughnut again. I just hope Seto doesn't like doughnuts.  
  
Serenity: LOL! No, I don't think he likes doughnuts. Tea, how about you? Any embarrassing wedding fiascoes?  
  
Tea: Nope, sorry. My wedding was normal. So how's Seto handling the fact that he's gonna be a daddy?  
  
Serenity: At first he was scared, but now he's happy. He even got started getting her room done. (shows picture of her future room)  
  
Mai: WOW! I can already see she is going to have him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
Serenity: I know. But he says that that will not happen.  
  
Mai: That's what Joey said before Felicity was born. Now w/ him, it's either her way or the highway.  
  
Serenity: I can imagine Joey like that.  
  
Rebecca: I don't have any daughters, but my son knows how to get what he wants from his dad.  
  
Serenity: How?  
  
Rebecca: Duel Monsters. He wants to learn how to play, so the two do a lot of father and son bonding. Also Yugi is spending a lot of money getting those rare cards.  
  
Serenity: Aww, how sweet. Let's hope Yugi doesn't go into debt. Tea, how about you?  
  
Tea: Tristan and I love our sons equally. We try not to spoil them a lot, but it's hard.  
  
Everyone agrees. Then they help Serenity put the wedding gown on and they leave. While Serenity is putting on her white gloves, there is a knock on the door.  
  
Serenity: Come in.  
  
Pegasus: How is my daughter?  
  
Serenity: Couldn't be better. Thank you for coming. (the two look at the mirror) Dad, do you see any resemblance between us?  
  
Pegasus: A lot. We have the same eyes, hair, and face. I want to thank you for inviting me. I want to give you a wedding gift.  
  
Serenity: Now? Wait till the small party.  
  
Pegasus: I want to give it to you now.  
  
Serenity: Ok. (she opens it and finds the deed to Industrial Illusions. It says when he passes on, Seto will own the company and Serenity will keep $50 million. Plus the daughter will get $50 million as well.) OMG! I can't accept this. This is too much.  
  
Pegasus: No, it's yours. I was going to give it to Croquet because I had no heir. But when I found out that you're my daughter, I had it changed. And I think Kaiba-boy will be happy as well. Plus there is a trust fund for you and my granddaughter. In case anything were to happen.  
  
Serenity: Oh Dad! (Runs up and hugs him. Then kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Pegasus: I love you. Always remember that. Now go get married.  
  
Serenity: Yes dad. (says good bye to him and he leaves to wait at the door of the church to walk his daughter down the aisle) Well, it's now or never.  
  
~*~ 10 minutes~*~  
  
Everyone sits down. The flower girl and ringbearer walk through the aisle (Felicity and Steven). Then the bridesmaid and ushers (Mai and Joey) (Joey, did you eat any doughnuts? Asked Mai. Yes, because I was hungry. Joey, you embarrass me.) (Next Yugi and Rebecca.) (Yugi, you better not faint on me again. Ok, Rebecca) (Then followed by Tristan and Tea). Next, the maid-of-honor, and best man. (Natasha and Mokuba) Finally, Serenity and Pegasus walk down the aisle. At last, Seto and Serenity are about to be married.  
  
Priest: We welcome Seto and Serenity into holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason to object, please say so now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Mystery Guy: I do! Seto Kaiba, you will never marry Serenity as long I'm around!  
  
Who doesn't want Seto and Serenity to get married? Find out next chapter. Oh, and I forgot to mention that Natasha gave Serenity the pep talk the night before the wedding. 


	10. Try to guess

Hey guys! This is not a chapter, but I want you to try to guess who is the guy who is trying to ruin the wedding for Seto and Serenity. If you get it right, I'll give you a surprise... 


	11. The wedding:Part 2

Hello again! Wow, so many reviews! Thanks to everyone! Since everybody got it right, here is the surprise. Number 1, unfortunately in the anime Serenity will eventually end up w/either Tristan or Duke but it's most likely Tristan that will end up w/Serenity. But don't worry here is the good news. In the comic, Seto and Serenity are a couple. She wrote and sang a song to Seto Kaiba. Well he got so inspired that he fell in love w/her. I even found a picture of Seto carrying Serenity in the comic. I am pissed off at the anime. Why the hell did they put Serenity w/two losers? Oh well. The comic came out first, so in truth Serenity really ends up w/Seto. I know I'm probably an idiot myself but I love stupid news! Here is one I found online.I hope you enjoy it. Now to the story. Hitting on the novel idea that he could end his wife's incessant nagging by giving her a good scare, Hungarian Jake Fen built an elaborate harness to make it look as if he had hanged himself. When his wife came home and saw him she fainted. Hearing a disturbance a neighbor came over and, finding what she thought were two corpses, seized the opportunity to loot the place. As she was leaving the room, her arms laden, the outraged and suspended Mr. Fen kicked her stoutly in the backside. This so surprised the lady that she dropped dead of a heart attack. Happily, Mr. Fen was acquitted of manslaughter and he and his wife were reconciled.  
  
Seto: Like hell you are DUKE DEVLIN!!!! (then the two begin to fight.)  
  
Serenity: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (she then wakes up from her nightmare)  
  
Seto: Serenity! Serenity! Are you ok?  
  
Serenity: OMG! I just had a nightmare about our wedding. What if something happens? (Puts her head down and starts crying.)  
  
Seto: ( Puts his hand under her chin so that his eyes meets hers. When it does, he then puts his hands on her small shoulders.) Honey, nothing is going to happen to our wedding tomorrow. Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
Serenity: You know Duke Devlin?  
  
Seto: Unfortunately, why?  
  
Serenity: After you left Japan, Duke asked me out. Me not wanting to hurt his feelings, I said ok. From the beginning of the date, I hated him. He loved to talk about himself. That turned me off completely. As the date progresses, he got more aggressive.  
  
Seto: How?  
  
Serenity: He wanted to kiss me. After I said no, he then smacked my ass. I yelled at him and told him to never do it again. Then he grabbed me and said that I was never to talk to him like that. After we ate, I told him I wanted to go home. When he took me home and as I got out of the car, he followed me. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He then forced his lips into mine and he kissed me.  
  
Seto: How was it?  
  
Serenity: Horrible. The worst kisser ever. Unlike you. Yours are tender and sweet, but a little rough. Just the way I like it.  
  
Seto: Thanks. ( he then kisses her.)  
  
Serenity: Perfect. I needed that. No man could and would ever kiss like you do.  
  
Seto: Same here, but no woman. So what happened to you and Duke?  
  
Serenity: Oh yeah. Then I tried to shove him away. But he was stronger that me and held me tighter. But then I kicked him where the sun don't shine no more.  
  
Seto: Bullseye.  
  
Serenity: So I then ran to the backyard and he actually followed me. Then he shoved me to the ground and proceeded to rip off my shirt. But Joey was home and saw him. He then came out and started to knock the stuffings out of Duke. Duke swore that if any other man were to touch me, he'd kill him. Them he left limping because Joey gave him a good can of whoop-ass. Now I'm scared that he will try to hurt you.  
  
Seto: You poor thing. I'll make sure that nothing happens. And don't worry, he can't hurt me.  
  
Serenity: Really?  
  
Seto: Uh-huh.  
  
Serenity: Good. Thanks for always being there for me. I love you.  
  
Seto: I love you too.  
  
~*~ Next day~*~  
  
Serenity is walking down the altar.  
  
Serenity: (thinking) So far nothing has happened. But the conversations w/Mai, Rebecca, Tea, and my Dad have been so familiar. I hope nothing goes wrong.  
  
She then reaches the altar.  
  
Priest: We welcome Seto and Serenity into holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason to object, please say so now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Duke Devlin: (comes running through the church door.) I do. Remember what I said Serenity? You're mine forever. Since we're in a church, let's get married now.  
  
Serenity: Never! I hate you. I never want to see you again. I'm marrying Seto Kaiba.  
  
Duke: Wow, Seto Kaiba. (sarcastically) Like I'm scared.  
  
Serenity: I'm in love w/him Duke Devlin. He is more of man that you'll ever be. You're nothing but a chicken.  
  
Duke: I'd shut up if I were you.  
  
Serenity: Why?  
  
Duke: Because of this. (then he pulls out a gun and hold Seto by the throat and puts the gun to his head.) You have 5 minutes to decide whether you marry me and Seto lives, or I leave and Seto dies. Decisions, Decisions. What are you going to do now Serenity?  
Ooooooooooooh! Another cliffhanger. What will Serenity do? I apologize for making this chapter short. If I get 5 reviews, I'll update soon. 


	12. The Aftermath

Hi guys! Boy, do I have a rant today! First to the autistic guy who sent in a review complaining that I don't care about him to write a Yugi/Serenity fanfic. Look, my heart goes out to you because I feel bad for kids w/diseases. When I go to college, I plan to study special and regular education for kids. I really love kids and I want to help them as much as possible. But you have to understand that I love writing fanfics that pertain to Seto and Serenity. There are plenty of other Yugi and Serenity fanfics on the website. So let bygones be bygones and let's have peace. I also gotta say that I am a big sports buff! Go Yankees! I predict they will win the World Series this year. Can't say much about the Mets. They need to get rid of Armando Benitez and Steve Phillips. Boston can just forget about trying to even making it to the playoffs. The Red Sox are pretty pathetic. No more curse of the Bambino, now it's the curse of Clemens. More bad news for Boston fans. Not only did my New Jersey Devils get rid of the Boston Bruins, but the New Jersey will dispose of the Boston Celtics just like last year. Yeah, I'm a Jersey gal. I root for my New Jersey teams. I'm daddy's girl. I get what I want. Got a problem? (I'm just kidding. I'm in a bad mood because I got an 840 on my SAT's. They really stand for the Stupid Ass Tests. They really do. So now I feel pretty stupid. Oh well, I'll deal w/it by continuing the story.) Wanna talk sports or say what's on your mind or even need advice, review and I'll help. Now to get to the story.  
Serenity: Ok Duke! Ok, you win. I'll marry you if you just let Seto go.  
  
Duke: I'm finally glad you see it my way.  
  
Serenity: Could you just move the gun away from Seto's head? (Then coughs a little)  
  
Duke: Sure. (As soon as he did it, something hits his shoulder and makes him drop the gun.) Owwwwwwwwwww! My arm!  
  
Seto: (Picks up the gun and speaks through hidden microphone.) Good work Phil! Nice target.  
  
Duke: (lying on the floor in pain) YOU! Seto Kaiba! But how the hell did that just happen?  
  
Seto: My fiancee had a premonition last night about you interrupting the wedding. So not taking any chances, I hired a professional sniper. As soon as you let your guard down, a little birdie gave the signal to fire.  
  
Duke: What was the signal and who was the birdie?  
  
Seto: Serenity and her coughing. She knew what you would do. So I told Phil the sniper to follow Serenity's cues. That's how it happened. Don't worry, it's not a bullet that hit you. It's a real small tranquilizer dart. But it's supposed to hurt like hell.  
  
Duke: I AM getting a little sleepy. And it does hurt. A lot!  
  
Seto: (picks Duke up and is about to throw him out the door. But not before beating the crap out of him.) Oh and one more thing.  
  
Duke: What you asswipe.  
  
Seto: Duke you sound so pathetic. (Whispers in his ear) I got to have sex w/Serenity first. Because I am in love w/her. Second, she was great in bed. You know, she is like a little tiger.  
  
Duke: Shut up!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah. One more thing. She is carrying my child. Plus we made passionate love last night too. Face it Duke. She is mine. Get over yourself. Oh, and she told me how small you were down there. (Laughs and then throws him out the door.)  
  
Duke: DAMN YOU SETO KAIBA! FOR GETTING SERENITY! I'LL GET BACK AT YOU SOMEHOW!  
  
Seto: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Duke: Damn you Kaiba! (Can barely walk on his own. But he manages.)  
  
Seto: Now to the wedding. Now where were we?  
  
Serenity: About to say I do.  
  
Seto: How could I forget.  
  
Priest: Any objections? (No response) Good. Seto, will you take Serenity Joanna Crawford to be your wife? (Serenity took her dad real last name in the Japanese version)  
  
Seto: I do. (Then slips the ring on her finger.)  
  
Priest: Serenity, will you take Seto Michael Jones Kaiba to be your husband?  
  
Serenity: Michael Jones?  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, my dad was american. That's when before I was adopted. My name was really Seto Michael Jones.  
  
Serenity: Oh, ok. I do.  
  
Priest: Now I pronounce you man and wife. Seto, you may kiss your bride. (they kiss)  
  
While everyone is at the small party, Duke is staggering home when he is stopped by Bakura in an alley. (This is the evil Bakura.)  
  
Bakura: Duke, what the hell happened to you?  
  
Duke then starts to tell him his story.  
  
Bakura: That sucks for you man. How would you like to have the powers of evil?  
  
Duke: Yes, so I can have Serenity.  
  
Bakura: No, you fool! So in the future you can kidnap their daughter.  
  
Duke: Their daughter?  
  
Bakura: Yes, Seto and Serenity are going to have a little girl. On her 16th birthday, kidnap her. You can torture her, abuse her, and so many fun things. (Chuckles an evil laugh.)  
  
Duke: No, that's too harsh. I wouldn't even do that.  
  
Bakura: You idiot. You need to be taught a lesson. Then proceeds to suck his blood.  
  
Duke: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Bakura: I didn't exactly suck your blood. Ok, maybe I did, but I put an evil spirit in you so you obey everything I say.  
  
Duke: Yes Bakura. I'll do whatever you say. On her 16th birthday, she will be mine.  
  
Bakura: But you must fear the golden child. He has powers that are truly beyond me. He is the only one who could ever save her.  
  
Duke: But, who is the golden child?  
  
Oooooooooooooh! Another cliffie. I'm sorry, but I have to. Oh and the website to find the picture of Seto carrying Serenity is e. Oh, I also need good ideas for girl names. If you have any suggestion, I will credit you for the suggestion on my next chapter. Thanxs! 


	13. The Items and The birth of the baby

Hello again! Thank you guys for all of your reviews. To sclub-duel- barcelona, I like those names, but I wasn't feeling then into the story. Thanks anyway. To Setine, I actually hate the name Emma w/a passion. No offense, but I never really liked the name Emma. I dunno why. It's the same thing w/the name Chelsea. To Santana D. Leeni, Those are pretty names, but again I am not feeling them. But I love the idea of her being a tomboy. I'll use it. Thank you. To Maggie, I liked Elizabeth, but I also hate the name Jenna w/a passion. I have not had a good experience w/a girl named Jenna. I don't want to get into that now. To jster1983, Serenity took in her father's name, Pegasus J. Crawford. I used the japanese name in the anime. I'm sorry if I didn't like some of the names. Please don't hate me. You guys are all really nice. Now to get to the story.  
Bakura: The golden child is.  
  
Duke: Tell me!  
  
Bakura: Thomas Solomon Muto  
  
Duke: Who is that?  
  
Bakura: You know Yugi Muto?  
  
Duke: Yeah.  
  
Bakura: Well, he recently gave his son the 8th millenium item.  
  
Duke: But I thought they were only seven?  
  
Bakura: Me too. Until Pegasus's team of archaeologists found it and w/thorough research, found it to belong to the pharaoh's son. It's called the Millennium Chain.  
  
Duke: What is the Millennium Chain?  
  
Baker: It's one of the rarest and most powerful item. The Chain was a gift the pharaoh gave his son. The Pharaoh Yami wanted him to be the most powerful ruler, so he combined all the powers of the Millennium Items into The Chain.  
  
Duke: Even the puzzle?  
  
Bakura: Yes.  
  
Duke: But what has this got to do w/Seto and Serenity's daughter?  
  
Bakura: In a past life, Seto Kaiba was a priest. He married and had a daughter. Since the Pharaoh Yami wanted to keep his family lineage alive, he challenged the Priest Seto to a duel. If Pharaoh Yami won, Priest Seto would have to give up his daughter at the age of 16 so she could marry his son. If Priest Seto won, he would have gotten the Millennium Puzzle. They dueled and Pharaoh Yami won. Priest Seto was heartbroken, but the Pharaoh Yami told him that his son would take good care of her. So he did. The two kids were best friends and always played w/each other. He always protected her when there was trouble. Soon they did fall in love and were to be married.  
  
Duke: But why do you want me to kidnap Seto and Serenity's daughter when she turns 16?  
  
Bakura: Because she also has a Millennium item.  
  
Duke: What? I'm confused.  
  
Bakura: When Priest Seto's daughter turned 16, Pharaoh Yami gave her a small but powerful item as a sign of royalty and love. When the son and daughter were united and consummated in love, together they would basically be invincible. But one guy was determined to stop the two from being together. He not only wanted all the power in the world. He never cared about the would be new pharaoh and his powers. He also cared about the girl because she was good. She was innocent, pure, fragile and a virgin. Without the girl, the new Millennium item the Pharaoh possessed would be basically useless. Well he had some powers, but he needed the girl. So on the night of her 16th birthday, the guy kidnapped her. But he was unsuccessful because he forgot about the fathers and son. Meaning Priest Seto, Pharaoh Yami, and his son. They all ganged up on the guy and killed him. Well, Yami's son did. So they married and lived happily ever after.  
  
Duke: But who was the guy?  
  
Bakura: Me. I hated Pharaoh Yami. I once turned on him and he sent me to the shadow realm. I came back for revenge, but that failed.  
  
Duke: Who is Pharaoh Yami?  
  
Bakura: Yugi Muto. He then tells him about the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Duke: Ok. I better go home. You know, my wound is all healed.  
  
Bakura: When I sucked your blood, I cured you.  
  
Duke: Thank you. I won't fail you.  
  
Bakura: You better not.  
  
They both leave. Now it's a few months later, Seto and Serenity are in the hospital. Serenity has just given birth to her daughter. Joey, Mai, Yugi, Rebecca, Thomas, and Pegasus come to visit. (Thomas is 3 now.)  
  
Seto: I'm now a proud father of a daughter. Look at her Serenity, she is just the most beautiful baby in the world. I think she had my blue eyes it looks like. Your shape of face. Plus the most rosy cheeks. And she is even starting to have hair. It looks blond.  
  
Serenity: I guess your beaming of joy. And I thought you didn't want a girl.  
  
Seto: That was before I saw her or was known of her. I never thought I could love two girls. Now I do. I have a feeling she'll be as smart as me.  
  
Serenity: Maybe, but all I care about is the fact that she is healthy and happy. (Knock on the door.) Oh come in.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys. Hi Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Hello Yugi, I see you brought your family.  
  
Yugi: Yes, I did. Kaiba we have to talk. (Pulls Kaiba aside. While they talk Rebecca and Thomas gush over the baby.)  
  
Rebecca: She is really pretty Serenity, have you decided on a name?  
  
Serenity: No, any ideas? Seto and I couldn't seem to find a good name for her.  
  
Thomas: How about Caitlin? I was watching Fear Factor and on TV, there was a girl named Caitlin. I like that name for a girl.  
  
Serenity: I like that name too. Seto, what do you think of the name Caitlin?  
  
Seto: Excuse me Yugi. Hmm, Caitlin. Honey I like that name. How about Caitlin Cyndia Jones.  
  
Serenity: I love it.  
  
Rebecca: Why is it Jones and not Kaiba?  
  
Serenity: In school, so no one would be friends' w/her for the money. Plus Seto really liked his other last name.  
  
Rebecca: Whatever. I do like Jones better Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: Whatever floats your boat.  
  
Thomas: Can I hold the baby Mommy?  
  
Rebecca: No dear. Babies are too fragile. You drop them and they die.  
  
Serenity: Rebecca, it's Ok. As long as Thomas is sitting down.  
  
Thomas: Call me Tommy. And thank you. (Then goes to sit down on the chair.)  
  
Serenity: Here you go. (Hands Tommy Caitlin.)  
  
Thomas: (Holding her carefully.) She is awfully beautiful. She smells just like a rose too. Mom, can I have a baby sister?  
  
Rebecca: I'm sorry, but I planned on having only you.  
  
Thomas: Oh well. Serenity, can I play w/her anytime I want?  
  
Serenity: Sure, why not.  
  
Thomas: Thank you. Here is Caitlin back. Mommy, I want to. Remember, were going to the Yankee game.  
  
Rebecca: Oh yeah, I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have to go. Yugi, let's go.  
  
Yugi: Ok dear. Kaiba, call me when you can. We have to discuss our past life.  
  
Seto: I know. I'll try to call you as soon as I can. (Yugi, Rebecca, and Tommy leave.)  
  
Then Joey and Mai come.  
  
Joey: Aww. I wanna see my niece. (Runs to Serenity.) Hey sis, may I hold my little niece?  
  
Serenity: Sure Joey. (As soon as Caitlin is given to Uncle Joey, she starts crying into hysterics. Then Seto tries to contain his laughter but he can't. He ends up on the floor laughing.)  
  
Joey: Yep. She is a real Kaiba. (Gives her back to Serenity.)  
  
Seto: (Stops laughing.) I'm sorry Joey. It's just that I didn't expect her to do that.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I guess so. So, what name did you guys decide on the baby?  
  
Serenity: Caitlin Cyndia Jones.  
  
Joey: Cool name. I'll be right back. Gonna get something to eat. (Leaves.)  
  
Mai: That husband of mine. I got Caitlin a pink dress. (Shows it to Serenity.)  
  
Serenity: Wow! It is really beautiful. Thank you.  
  
Mai: No problem. We better go. Joey is on a warpath of eating.  
  
Serenity: Bye Mai.  
  
Mai: Bye guys. (She leaves.)  
  
Then Pegasus comes in for a quick visit. He holds her and talks to Seto and Serenity. Then he leaves. A year later.Caitlin has blossomed into a beautiful baby. Her hair is blond and getting curly. She also has her fathers' eyes. Oh, and she hates pink. Every time Serenity tries to put on any pink clothing, she starts to cry. But give her blue or any other color, she is happy as a clam. Seto finds himself attached to Caitlin. Anytime she cries, he is always there to comfort her. Basically, whatever she wants she gets. Oh, and she also has him wrapped around her little pinky. Seto and Serenity are home and Serenity wants to take Caitlin to the park. But there is a little problem.  
  
Serenity: Caitlin? Where are you dear? Caitlin? (She starts to look frantically for her, but can't seem to find her.) Seto? (She then goes in his office.)  
  
Seto: Yes sweet pea. What is the matter?  
  
Serenity: Where is Caitlin?  
  
Seto: Wasn't she w/you?  
  
Serenity: No.  
  
Seto: OMG! CAITLIN! Where is she? (They both go looking for Caitlin, but she is nowhere to be found.)  
I know some parts were a little off-key, but I plan to tie it all up next chapter. Thank you again for all of your reviews. If you want to talk about sports, I'm all for it. I am a Yankee, Nets, Devils, and a Titans fan. Peace out!! (trying to make a funny face.) . _ 


	14. The park and work

Hi guys! Whatz up! Not much of a rant today. I see the autistic kid has not responded. Oh well. I have some meaningful, but some useless info for life. I urge you guys to use them wisely. 1) Never buy any pens, pencils, or white out from the dollar store. 2) You can basically get away w/anything by just saying I love you to your parents. (But when I say it, I mean it.) 3) The author of Alice in Wonderland was a pettifile. 4) You have a lot of time on your hands when playing solitaire on the computer for an hour. 5) You can never get enough of Sum-41. 6) Same thing goes for arguilehs and marijuana. (Not that I have smoked them. Wink Wink. Ok, maybe just one puff?) 7) Writing essays on Macbeth had no impact on my life. 8) Drinking margaritas is loads of fun. 9) Did you know the youngest mother was 5 years old? It makes teen mothers look and seem old. 10) It's impossible to lick your elbows. To jster1983, In the japanese version, Pegasus's real name is Pegasus J. Crawford. So if Serenity were Pegasus's daughter, that means her last name would be Crawford. But that is only in my story. I hope you got it. Oh and if you have any cool facts to post, I'll put you in next chapter. Now to proceed to the story.  
Seto: My precious baby! Where is she?  
  
Serenity: Wait, let's keep quiet. Maybe we'll be able to hear her.  
  
They are both quiet. Then they suddenly hear something. When they follow the sound, it leads to the closet. Seto opens the closet to find Caitlin eating a jar of Nutella. (It's a chocolate spread. It's yummy and I highly recommend it.) She is basically done w/the whole jar and proceeds to lick her fingers.  
  
Serenity: OMG! Caitlin, did you eat the whole jar?  
  
Caitlin: Mm-Hm! Yummy in my tummy!  
  
Seto: I hope you're not having a tummy ache.  
  
Caitlin: Yummy, but owie in tummy. But Yummy!  
  
Serenity: Ok. I think you need a good bath. After that, would you like to go to the park?  
  
Caitlin: Yeah mommy. I love you. (Then kisses her w/chocolate on her lips.)  
  
Seto: I'll give her the bath. You can throw away the jar and you can get ready, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Thank you dear. (Proceeds to go get ready and wash her face.)  
  
Seto is giving Caitlin a bubble bath. (Seto is outside the tub, making bubbles.) (I can't picture Seto really doing that w/his kids, but this Seto is nice, so deal w/it.) They play and after the bath, he gets her ready for the park. (Oh yeah, she is potty trained. Some kids who are 1 can be potty trained. Not me though. I was 3.)  
  
Seto: Caitlin, what would you like to wear?  
  
Caitlin: (Goes to her closet. Picks out a white tank top and her Yankee jersey w/Derek Jeter's number and name in the back. It is accompanied by brown cargo pants. She also got blue socks and white addidas sneakers.) Pretty outfit daddy?  
  
Seto: I think it's cool. You look beautiful no matter what you wear sweetie.  
  
Caitlin: Thanks. (Then runs and hugs Seto.) I love you.  
  
Seto: I love you too. Now let's go find your mother.  
  
Caitlin: Okey dokey daddy.  
  
They go and Serenity is also ready. Serenity is wearing jeans and a pink peasant top. She is wearing white socks and puma sneakers. The two leave for Central Park. They are going to meet Rebecca and Thomas there too. (Since she is smart, she can talk like a 3-year-old.)  
  
Serenity: I'm going to be w/ Mrs.Moto. Be good Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin: Okay mommy.  
  
So Serenity and Rebecca talk. Now Caitlin and Thomas are on the swings.  
  
Caitlin: Hi Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hi Caitlin. I got something for you.  
  
Caitlin: Why?  
  
Tommy: Because, you're cute. (He blushes.)  
  
Caitlin: Thanks. (Kisses him on the cheek.)  
  
Tommy: Aww shucks. Here you go. (Hands her the gift.)  
  
Caitlin: (Opens it.) Oooh. Pretty. What's that?  
  
Tommy: A tiara. Dad told me to give it to the girl I love.  
  
Caitlin: Me?  
  
Tommy: Yep. I have one too.  
  
Caitlin: A tiara?  
  
Tommy: No, a millennium item.  
  
Caitlin: Huh?  
  
Tommy: A millennium item. It's powerful and it has magic. From Egypt.  
  
Caitlin: Wow! I love you.  
  
Tommy: Me too. My parents do this all the time. After they say I love you, they do something. But I forgot.  
  
Caitlin: Like this? (Then goes and kisses him on the lips.)  
  
Tommy: Mm-Hm. (Then they break apart.)  
  
Caitlin: What's a millennium chain?  
  
Tommy: A necklace w/an eye in the center.  
  
Caitlin: Kewl.  
  
Then the two continue playing. It's almost nighttime and Serenity and Caitlin are now home. Caitlin is in bed and Serenity is relaxing by reading a book. Seto, who is in his office working, gets a call from Yugi.  
  
Seto: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Remember I would call.  
  
Seto: Yes, why?  
  
Yugi: My son and your daughter will be together.  
  
Seto: How do you know? Maybe my daughter doesn't want your son.  
  
Yugi: No, it's true. I recently got a call from Isis.  
  
Seto: Yeah. Your point?  
  
Yugi: She told me about what happened after the Pharaoh's son was born. (Yugi proceeds to tell Seto about everything.) See, I told you Caitlin and Thomas would be together.  
  
Seto: I don't believe it. You're a liar!  
  
Yugi: You want to duel? Tomorrow morning at your company. If I win, Caitlin has to marry Thomas when she turns 16. If you win, I'll give you the millennium puzzle.  
  
Seto: You're nuts Yugi. But you're on. I will finally get revenge.  
  
Yugi: I hope you will be able to hold to your end of the bargain.  
  
~*~ Next Day ~*~  
  
The two duel, Seto has the lead, but then Yugi beats him w/the Kuriboh and Monster multiply card.  
  
Seto: Noooooooooooooooooo! I can't believe I lost! My poor Caitlin. What have I done? How am I going to tell Serenity?  
  
Then Serenity and Caitlin come to visit Seto at work. So does Rebecca and Thomas.  
  
Seto: Oh, hi girls. Serenity, there's something I gotta tell you.  
  
Serenity: What is it?  
  
Just as Seto was going to tell Serenity, Thomas interrupts them w/an announcement.  
  
Thomas: I'm sorry. I just wanna say something to Caitlin.  
  
Seto: Ok. I guess.  
  
Thomas: I love you Caitlin. Ever since you were born. You always smelled like roses and you still do.  
  
Caitlin: Thanks. You always smell like apple.  
  
Thomas: That's because my mom puts apple shampoo on my hair.  
  
Caitlin: I love it.  
  
Thomas: Thanks. Here is what I wanted to ask you.  
  
Caitlin: What?  
  
Thomas: Will you marry me?  
  
Serenity fainted, Rebecca is not surprised, Yugi is happy, and Seto has a look that could kill.  
  
Caitlin: Ok. I'll marry you Tommy.  
  
Seto: Huh? Caitlin, are you sure?  
  
Caitlin: Yep. I love him daddy. (Whispers in his ear.) I also know about the bet you made w/Yugi.  
  
Seto: How did you know?  
  
Caitlin: By the millennium tiara Tommy gave me.  
  
Seto: Ok. I'd better attend to your mom.  
  
Caitlin: Okey dokey daddy.  
  
Seto then helps Serenity and explains to her the whole situation. Serenity is surprisingly calm about this.  
  
Seto: You're not mad that Caitlin and Thomas are going to get married.  
  
Serenity: Nope.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Serenity: Because Rebecca and I planned it. We agreed that out kids would get married. You're lucky I already discussed it w/Rebecca.  
  
Seto: Whew! Thank you dear. Always thinking one step ahead.  
  
Yugi: But not until Caitlin turns 16. That's when she'll be ready and her powers will come in full affect when she gets married. She has some powers now, but when she gets older, she gets more powerful. Anyway, I am leaving New York. I have to go back to Japan for personal reasons. But you must come back to Japan also in 14 years.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Yugi: I'll tell you when the time is right. We must leave right now.  
  
Caitlin: (Crying.) I'm going to miss Tommy!  
  
Serenity: You can always call him. Say good bye to him now. Then when he gets home, you can talk and write to each other.  
  
Caitlin: (Stops crying.) Ok mommy. Tommy, I'll miss you. I love you.  
  
Tommy: Me too Caitlin. (Then kisses her.) Bye Caitlin, my love. But maybe I'll come visit sometime.  
  
Caitlin: I hope you do.  
  
Then Thomas and his family leave. Seto and his family return home. But somewhere else in New York.Is Duke Devlin.  
  
Duke: (Talking to himself. He knows everything in Caitlin's life because of Bakura's ring allowing him to spy on her.) So my dear, you plan to marry Thomas. I'm sorry to say that will never happen. I have a way to be next to you right under everybody's nose. No one will suspect that it's me. This is going to be the most perfect disguise is the world. Muwahahahah!!!!!!!!!!  
Another cliffie. If any1 has any ideas or comments, lemme hear them. I also need an idea for a boy's name. Thins time I will pick it if you suggest it and I like it. 


	15. Going back to Japan

Hi guys. I am a big fan of Hello Kitty. I found some cool quotes. Hello Kitty has no mouth but hey, cocaine goes up your nose! Hello Kitty has no mouth, and yet her lipstick is prostitute red. Hello Kitty has no mouth, but how can she eat? Hello Kitty has no mouth, but yet she likes to suck Keroppi and Dear Daniel's dick. Does she spit or swallow? The world may never know. If the good people in sanrio were to ever see or read this, I beg them not to sue me! To Bekka, I know I'm strange. Do you have a problem w/that? Trust me, this isn't going to be sugary, sickly sweet anymore. I'll make it more violent and have more booze! To Damoose1025, bitch you forgot abuoot Uncle Avery, the druglord. He could have gotten us some great pot. Oh well, We'll try next time. This might sound mean, but it's my rant. There is this girl named Laria A. Sicardi, who went to prom dressed like a whore. No really she did. She wore feather boas on her dress and she wore crazy colors on her dress. If you knew her, you'd agree. She also likes to promote Seagram 7 to little kids. Especially to my sister Jessica. Damn bitch! Oh, did anyone try to lick their elbows? Now to continue w/the story. Little kids beware; this story is going to hell.  
  
Duke: I'll be Caitlin's teacher every year! I'll torment her and pick on her all through her school years. I got to call Bakura. (Calls Bakura and tells him the idea. Bakura approves and Duke moves full action w/his plan)  
  
~ 4 years later~  
  
Seto has decided to move to Japan altogether because he wants to be home. He also has to be in Japan for KaibaCorp. They are in Japan and Caitlin is getting up to get ready for the first day of school. Duke also moved to Japan because he found out Caitlin lives there now.  
  
~ Kaiba's mansion ~  
  
Seto: (Calls Yugi) Hello Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey Seto, you decided to move to Japan because of me?  
  
Seto: No, business. But Caitlin and Thomas will be going to different schools.  
  
Yugi: I understand, but you got to hold up to your end of the bargain.  
  
Seto: I know. Bye. (Hangs up and proceeds to get ready to go to work.)  
  
~ Caitlin's room ~  
  
Serenity: Caitlin, wake up honey.  
  
Caitlin: (slowly wakes up) Aww mom. You just woke me up from the most beautiful dream ever.  
  
Serenity: What were you dreaming about?  
  
Caitlin: Well, I was in a big blue dress. Picking up all the flowers and putting them in my hair, and.  
  
Serenity: (into the dream) yeah and then what happened?  
  
Caitlin: You woke me up!  
  
Serenity: (laughing) I'm sorry dear. But it's time for school. C'mon and let's get ready.  
  
So Serenity gets Caitlin ready. Caitlin is wearing bell-bottom jeans, a yellow tank top w/a white sweater and black Mary Jane shoes. She had her long curly blond hair in pigtails.  
  
Serenity: Caitlin, you look so beautiful. If you weren't human, I'd think you were an angel.  
  
Caitlin: Thank you mom. Can I have some perfume, please?  
  
Serenity: Sure. (Puts on her Victoria Secret's strawberries and champagne.)  
  
Caitlin: Mmmm. Smells good. I love you mommy.  
  
Serenity: I love you too dear. (Kisses her good-bye)  
  
Caitlin goes to the limo and her dad is waiting inside.  
  
Seto: Well there is my little scholar.  
  
Caitlin: Hi daddy. How do I look?  
  
Seto: Like an angel.  
  
Caitlin: That's what mommy said.  
  
Seto: She's right.  
  
Caitlin: I know.  
  
Seto: Honey, just know that I love you and I want you to try your best. Just don't act like you uncle.  
  
Caitlin: Uncle Chihuahua?  
  
Seto: Yes dear. (They're at the school.) Do you need any money?  
  
Caitlin: Nope.  
  
Seto: Ok. I'll pick you up after school, ok?  
  
Caitlin: Ok. I love you. (Kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Seto: I love you too. (He kisses her on the cheek. The limo then leaves.)  
  
~ At school ~  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Ok class, how are you all doing boys and girls.  
  
Class: Good.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Now let's get to work. This will be a hard, but fun class. First I want you all to take a test, the first 10 questions will be easy, next 10 will be so-so, and the last 10 questions will be nearly impossible. But if you get all 30 questions right, no homework for the rest of the year.  
  
Class: All right!  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Here are the tests.  
  
After everyone gets them, they all start taking them. For Caitlin, they're easy. For example, 45*6. She knew the answer was 270.  
  
Caitlin: (thinking) I'm glad I'm smart like my daddy. I think I got them all right.  
  
When everyone is done, Mr.Neilsen then collects them. While everyone is coloring, he grades them. By the end of the day, he has the results. He then hands it to them to the kids as they leave. If they got it all right, they get the coupon in the envelope. When it came to Caitlin, he made her stay after class.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Caitlin Jones, come to my desk this instant! (He then locks all the doors in the room.)  
  
Caitlin: Yes Mr.Neilsen?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Caitlin, how do you think you did on your test?  
  
Caitlin: I thought I did well. Maybe couple wrong. Why?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: (getting angry) HAH! YOU DID THE WORST IN ALL OF THIS CLASS! (He then grabs her by the shoulder.) You are a stupid girl. You think w/your charming personality and your looks; you can pass my class. Well, you're wrong. (Then he throws her to the floor. Then he gets on top of her.) If you tell anyone this, you'll be sorry! I got to admit though; you are very pretty for a 5-year-old. (He then stokes her hair.) Very pretty. Where do you get your good looks?  
  
Caitlin: (Too scared to answer so she shrugs her shoulders.)  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Most likely your mother. (Then suddenly, there is a white stain on his pants.) OOPS. Pretend you never saw that. Am I scaring you?  
  
Caitlin: (nods)  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Good. Now get up. Your father is probably wondering where you are.  
  
Caitlin: You evil meanie! (About to cry)  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just leave. I'll be looking forward too seeing you tomorrow in class Caitlin. Try wearing a skirt.  
  
Caitlin: Never! I'll always wear pants and jeans.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: I'd like to see you try that. Bye munchkin!  
  
Caitlin: (filled w/anger then leaves. She then runs in the limo, where Seto is waiting.)  
  
Seto: How is my little pumpkin's first day of school?  
  
Caitlin: (looks up to her father's eyes and begins to cry.)  
  
Seto: Oh Caitlin! (He embraces her) What is the matter? Did something bad happen in school?  
Yes my friends, another cliffhanger. Who is Mr.Neilsen and will Caitlin tell Seto what happened? Find out soon. 


	16. The faceoff

Hello again! Not much of a rant today. I thank all of you who reviewed. To jster1983 and everyone who likes Yu-Gi-Oh, I have some very cool websites to look up. For example, www.yugioh.esmartkid.com/, ts to cry on the bed.)  
  
Tommy: Huh? (He follows her.) Caitlin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. (Closes the door behind him.) Did something happen to you to set you off?  
  
Caitlin: Oh Tommy! (She then cries on his shoulder.) You promise not to tell anyone what happened in school. I trust you because you are my best friend.  
  
Tommy: (He then embraces her. Then they lie on their stomachs facing each other.) I won't tell anyone. You secret is safe w/me.  
  
Caitlin: Ok, Well today was my first day of school. So the teacher gave out tests to see how smart we were. I thought I did well. Then at the end of the day, just as everyone was leaving, he calls me to his desk to talk about how I did on the test. After that, he began to yell at me. Suddenly, he turned perverted and threw me on the floor. Then he put his body on top of mine and he began to say how pretty I was. For some reason, he had a white stain on his pants after stroking my hair. He scares me. Then he let me go and then he wanted me to wear skirts and he also began to call me munchkin. Tommy, if I were to tell my daddy, he would kill him right on the spot. Plus if I tell, he would tell the whole world my daddy's secret. Tommy, what am I going to do?  
  
Tommy: You poor thing! Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you. And I convince my father to move me to your school so I can be there.  
  
Caitlin: But he's so strong. If tries to do anything to me, how are you going to stop him?  
  
Tommy: I'll use my millennium item. It has the power to hurt anybody I want and let's me to what I want. But I have to use it carefully and when I'm in need of it.  
  
Caitlin: I have the millennium tiara. I wear it all the time but I still don't know what it's supposed to do.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, you'll figure it out in time. Wow, it's getting late. Let's go to sleep.  
  
Caitlin: Yeah. Oh and thanks for helping me. I love you.  
  
Tommy: Me too. And anytime you need me, I'll be there for you.  
  
They fall asleep in each other's arms. An hour later, everyone comes back from the night out.  
  
Mai: Tea, I can't believe we listened to you and went to the opera. How could you possibly understand that crap?  
  
Tea: Well I liked it. And so does Tristan. Besides, it's a nice change from the beauty pageants that you like to go to.  
  
Mai: Well at least it doesn't put you to sleep. Poor Joey slept like a puppy all 3 hours during the opera.  
  
Joey: Mai, please no puppy dog references. Bad memories that I don't want to talk about.  
  
Tristan: Hey guys, where were Seto and Serenity during the opera? They were there for 10 minutes and then they suddenly left. Just 5 minutes before the show ended they come back all messed up. Serenity: Oh I can explain that. You see, Seto and I detest the opera, no offense to you Tea, but I couldn't take it anymore so I left. As soon as I left, Seto followed me. We then snuck into the closet and it was history from then on.  
  
Seto: And boy, it was great! Serenity, you looked so sexy in that dark red number.  
  
Serenity: And Seto w/your half opened shirt.  
  
Tea: Ok guys cut it out. This isn't a porno story. Let's go check on our kids. Wait, where are Yugi and Rebecca?  
  
They go search for Yugi and Rebecca, but they can't seem to find them until they hear a noise in the bushes. That's when they find the two half-naked.  
  
Tea: Oh my! Yugi, what are you doing?!?!  
  
Yugi: Getting laid! Dammit Tea, you always ruin everything. Just as I was getting to the climax.  
  
Joey: I don't need any details. C'mon, let's check on the kids.  
  
First the check on Steven, Sam, and Mike. They're ok. But then they find Tommy, but not Caitlin.  
  
Seto: Where is Caitlin?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Joey: Uh, Seto.  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Joey: This doesn't look too good. There is a letter to Seto and Serenity.  
  
Seto: What is it?  
  
Joey: A ransom letter. It says.  
  
Dear Seto and Serenity: This is Duke Devlin. I have kidnapped your precious little girl. I want all your millennium items. If you do not hand them over, then you shall never see Caitlin again.  
  
Seto: Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ooooooh! A big cliffie. What will happen to Caitlin? Find out next time. 


	17. The Love Machine

Hello again! Again I don't have much of a rant today. Except that this chapter might not make much sense. Oh well. Happy Victoria Day for all the Canadians out there! And thank you for all your reviews. Now to get to the story.  
  
Seto: That bastard Duke Devlin!  
  
Suddenly there is laughter from the hallway.  
  
Seto: Tristan! What is so funny! My daughter just got kidnapped!  
  
Tristan: Relax, it was actually just a prank. I know how uptight you were about Duke Devlin, so I did this joke to hopefully make you come to your senses that Duke is gone. Oh, and Caitlin is right here on the couch sleeping like a little baby.  
  
Seto then runs to Tristan and chokes him.  
  
Seto: What kind of joke is this? You want to give me a heart attack? Because you nearly did. Don't you ever do this bullshit again.  
  
Tristan: I'm sorry. Hey Serenity, can you tell your husband to stop choking me?  
  
Serenity: Nope. You deserve this. You bastard. Hey Seto, you're loosening your grip. Can you make it tighter?  
  
Seto: Absolutely sugar bear. This is actually fun.  
  
Tristan: Hey Tea, cane you tell Seto to stop?  
  
Tea: Why don't you have Serenity ask?  
  
Tristan: Ok, I'm sorry.  
  
Tea: Fine, Seto please stop.  
  
Seto: Whatever. (Stops choking Tristan.)  
  
Everyone leaves. Seto and Serenity and Caitlin are home. Serenity is now trying to cheer Seto up after she just put Caitlin to bed.  
  
Serenity: Seto, c'mon. Don't let Tristan get to you. He is an asshole. What would make you cheer up?  
  
Seto: Nothing at this point. It just scares me that Duke Devlin could be alive. I mean, what if he followed us?  
  
Serenity: Seto, you work and worry too much and it's very stressful. If you care for Caitlin's safety and me we'll take karate classes.  
  
Seto: But this is my family and I want to protect you and Caitlin. What were you saying about karate?  
  
Serenity: Yeah karate. It's great self-defense and if anything were to happen, Caitlin and I could open a can of whoop-ass.  
  
Seto: Hmm. That's actually a good idea. All right, karate it is.  
  
Serenity: Good. Now let's go into the kitchen.  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Serenity: Just follow me. (They both are in the kitchen.) Now close your eyes. (He does. After a few minutes.) okay, now open your eyes.  
  
Seto: Serenity, what did you do.Wow! A plate of strawberries and peaches, nuts and a bowl of melted chocolate. (He is now getting exited and looks at her.) Dear, let's have fun!  
  
Serenity: I'm glad you like it.  
  
They continue to feed each other all kinds of goodies. They are sitting on the stool and are leaning on the kitchen counter.  
  
Serenity: Would you like a strawberry?  
  
Seto: Of course.  
  
Serenity: (She dips the strawberry into the chocolate. As she is feeding Seto, some of the chocolate falls on her breast.) Oops!  
  
Seto: (Eats the strawberry.) Don't get a napkin honey. I'll get rid of the chocolate stain. (He then licks it off.) Delicious. (First he takes her shirt off. He then puts his fingers in the chocolate and strokes it all over Serenity. After that, he begins to lick her all over her body.) How does that feel honey?  
  
Serenity: Damn good! But I think I can do a little better than that. (She suddenly unbuckles Seto's pants belt. As soon as she did that, he stood straight up. With that, she took off his pants and his boxers. Then she put the chocolate on his dick and proceeds to lick that off as well.) Mmmm, sex on a stick.  
  
Seto: You mean sex on a CHOCOLATE stick.  
  
Serenity: That too.  
  
Seto: Fuck this, let's go to the bedroom. Also we can bring the chocolate and strawberries. And this time, get the whip cream. What good are strawberries w/out whipped cream?  
  
Serenity: So true dear. So true.  
  
They both go the bedroom whipped cream and all. They are both on the bed now.  
  
Seto: Serenity, my love, continue w/what you were doing. It was fantastic.  
  
Serenity: With pleasure. (She then puts whipped cream on his dick. She now starts to lick it and suck it altogether. While she is doing this, Seto is getting harder and hornier.)  
  
Seto: Oh Serenity! That's the stuff. This is great. Harder Serenity! HARDER!  
  
Serenity does. Then she starts to put the chocolate all over his now naked body and she licks that off too. Now that she is done w/the food, she puts her tight leather shorts, black stiletto shoes, and a red bra.  
  
Seto: Oh baby! Now it's my turn to pleasure you. And will you please shake that fine ass too?  
  
She first belly dances for Seto. Second, she gives him a lap dance. After that, he picks her up gently and puts her on the bed. That's when he starts to take off all her clothes. He gets alcohol from the liquor cabinet hidden in the bedroom. He puts salt on her flat stomach so he can drink it along w/the shot. He continues to lick her body w/all sorts of stuff. But all of the sudden, the bed starts vibrating.  
  
Serenity: What the fuck? I didn't know this bed could vibrate?  
  
Seto: Neither did I. But I'm gonna shut it off so I can make the bed vibrate. (He manages to find the switch and turns it off.) There we go. Now where were we?  
  
He then gets on top of her and starts to nibble on her neck and ear.  
  
Serenity: Oooh, Seto. I want more!  
  
Next he massaged her all over her hot body. She could feel his strong, but sensitive hands all over her body. It was a feeling that she loved and would never want to end. But she realized she spoke too soon when she heard a little voice squeak.  
  
Caitlin: Mommy, Daddy. I have 2 questions.  
  
Seto: Caitlin! You're supposed to be sleeping!  
  
Caitlin: Well I just came out from using the potty and I just got a curious question. Well, now 2. Number 1, How are babies made and conceived and number 2, what are you guys doing right now?  
  
Seto and Serenity: (Looking at each other.) Uhhh.  
  
LOL! What a cliffie. I am hoping that Caitlin won't be disturbed. How will Seto and Serenity answer their young daughter the concepts of life? Tell me whatcha think and I'll even respond to you wonderful people next chapter. Till next time. 


	18. A day at the mall

Hey guys! My writer's block has ended. I have written a new story called Love at first sight. Check it out. Now to continue w/the story.  
  
Serenity: Um, Caitlin. Could you go back to sleep and I'll explain everything to you tomorrow?  
  
Caitlin: Ok. But you better mommy. (Goes back to sleep.)  
  
Seto: Nicely done sweetie.  
  
Serenity: I know.  
  
They fall asleep. After Seto goes to work, Caitlin goes to her mom and asks her again. Serenity tells her and Caitlin is not too thrilled about it.  
  
Caitlin: C'mon mommy. That's just a joke. Right?  
  
Serenity: No dear.  
  
Caitlin: Oh. Can we go shopping mommy?  
  
Serenity: Ok. Lemme call your dad so I can make sure I can use the credit card.  
  
Caitlin: Discover or Visa?  
  
Serenity: I dunno. (Calls Seto.) Hey dear, Caitlin and I want to go shopping. Which credit card can we use? Discover or Visa?  
  
Seto: How 'bout both? You truly deserve it. You should really go to urban groove. They got great gag gifts.  
  
Serenity: Sure. And thanks for the credit cards.  
  
Seto: No problem. Bye. (He hangs up.)  
  
Serenity: Caitlin. Your dad said both.  
  
Caitlin: Awesome! Hot Topic here I come!  
  
They are at the mall. First they have a mother daughter lunch. Then they head to a game store w/Duel monsters cards.  
  
Caitlin: Ooh mommy. I got a couple of rare cards.  
  
Serenity: That's nice dear.  
  
Then they head to Hot Topic where Caitlin picks up a couple of baggy pants, hello kitty shirts, a dark emily lunch box, and a couple of care bears pins. Finally, Serenity and Caitlin go to urban groove. While Caitlin heads to the candy section, Serenity heads to a really different section. She is looking at shirts and gag gifts.  
  
Serenity: (Thinking to herself.) What does this shirt say? Fak mei nao. What does it mean? (Then realizes what it means.) Aw hell, I'm buying this shirt.  
  
Caitlin: (Now joining her mother. Then she grabs a weird looking lollipop.) Hey mommy, can I get this?  
  
Serenity: (Realizing it's the shape of a dick.) Um, no Caitlin. That lollipop tastes really bad. Trust me.  
  
Caitlin: Ok mommy.  
  
The two leave and go home. Serenity puts Caitlin down for a nap. She goes then to the kitchen, but there is a note there.  
  
You guys better watch your back or else.  
  
Oooh! Another cliffie. I'm sorry if this is short, but I'm pretty busy. Next chapter will be longer. Also you guys should check out this store called Urban Groove. It's really kewl!!!! 


	19. Where are we going?

Hey guys! Wow, it's been forever, but now that I'm done w/school, I can continue to keep updating. I just watched the new episode of Yu-Gi-Oh and I hated it! I hope that Tristan knows that the only action he's getting from Serenity is the she is on his back. And Marik (Malik) seemed hung up on kidnapping Serenity. I wonder how Seto is going to react when he sees Serenity for the first time. In the Japanese version, he actually makes a remark about Serenity in a dialog w/ Mokuba. Mokuba asks Seto what does he think of Joey's sister. Seto remarks that even though she is Joey's sister, she is pretty cute. I just hope they'll put it in the English version, but I highly doubt that. Another spoiler, I found a picture of Rebecca hugging Yugi. Not just the little Yugi, but Yami Yugi. You can find it on www.yugioh.esmartkid.com/. Just go to the English version. Now I'd better go back to the story. It might be a little short, but it will be worth it. Back to the story. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Serenity: That stupid Tristan thinks he can pull another joke like that. I swear I'm going to have Seto kick his balls one-day. (Then she throws away the letter.)  
  
(Phone rings and Serenity picks it up.)  
  
Serenity: Hello?  
  
Seto: Hello my dear. How is my little Krumpet doing? (I know Seto would never call his wife a pet name, but this is a cool and hip Seto. Back to the story.)  
  
Serenity: Great, Caitlin is having her nap and I'm just relaxing. Oh, and Tristan left a threat note.  
  
Seto: Do you want me to kick his balls?  
  
Serenity: Y'know I was just thinking that?  
  
Seto: Well we are husband and wife. We can tell what we are thinking.  
  
Serenity: Kewl. Don't worry about Tristan, I just care about how you are doing.  
  
Seto: Thanks dear. I'm fine, but did you get the gag toys I wanted?  
  
Serenity: Seto, what kind of question was that?! Of course I did!  
  
Seto: Wonderful! I have to tell you something.  
  
Serenity: What is it?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Now we must go to a commercial. Oh, I'm so evil, I know it! You guys know the Harry Potter Books. I am really into Harry Potter. The Canadian version of Harry Potter. It's just some dude named Harry who has got a lot of pot. And instead of him holding a wand, he is holding a marijuana leaf and in his pocket he has a bong. Some of the titles of the books have been changed. For example, instead of Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets, it's Harry Pothead and the Ganja of secrets. Also there is Harry Pothead and the weed of life. And the most important of all, Harry Pothead and the Sorcerer Stoned. Now Back to the story. I hope I haven't angered the Canadians. I love Canadians! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ Seto: Were moving back to New York.  
  
Serenity: Really?  
  
Seto: I need to conduct my business there. We will be moving there Tuesday, that means everything will be ready by Monday night.  
  
Serenity: Ok. Anyway, I miss New York. I think Caitlin would be much happier in New York and I'll get to see Natasha. My New Yoka girlfriend, Uh-huh, straight up yo. (Speaking ghetto fabulous.)  
  
Seto: (Laughing hysterically because this is the first time he has heard his wife speak ghetto.) Oh Serenity. Look, I got to go back to work. Tell Caitlin that I love her and the good news. Bye Serenity, I love you.  
  
Serenity: I love you too. (Hangs up.)  
  
Serenity goes to talk to Caitlin. Caitlin is happy to be moving, but she's going to miss Tommy. Oh well, Caitlin thought. At least he was in my class for a while.  
  
Next day, Caitlin has to go to school to get ready to leave. She is wearing a white tank top w/a red sweater on her shoulders, white socks w/blue Adidas sneakers. But she hated about her outfit was the fact that she had to wear a jeans skirt. At least she wore a pair of white shorts. Before school, she asked Tommy if he would help her clean her cubby in the hidden corner of the classroom. He of course agreed. As the day went on, she noticed that he, Mr.Neilsen, gave her looks. After the bell had rang to signal the end of the day, Mr.Neilsen called Caitlin to her desk.  
  
Caitlin: Yes Mr.Neilsen?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: So you're moving?  
  
Caitlin: Yes and I'm not telling you where.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: There won't be any need to tell me.  
  
Caitlin: Why?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Because you are all mine right now.  
  
He grabs her and puts his hand over her mouth. He throws her in the corner of the classroom. The corner is the book corner and on the floor are pillows and blankets. After that, he runs to close the doors in the classroom. He then goes to her, gets on top of her so that she can't get away from his grip and he starts running his fingers through her sunshine blond curly long hair. He proceeds to run his fingers through her body. Suddenly, his dick gets hard and it starts to poke her because he is so close.  
  
Caitlin: Stop it! Please. And stop poking me.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Um, no. And that's not me poking you. It's my dick. Wanna see it?  
  
Caitlin: No! That's disgusting.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Oh well. (He then pulls it out.) What do you think?  
  
Caitlin: It's um rather small.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: WHAT?!?!?!?! How dare you say that! Hold on. (He takes his dick, movers it away from her. As soon as he does that, some semen is on the floor and there is some on his pants.) Ah, much better. It might be small, but you will do the honor of pleasuring me. Just hold still.  
  
Caitlin: No please stop! Oh, will someone HELP me?!  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Caitlin, no one is going to help you. Now hold still!  
  
Mystery person: Are you sure about it? Because if you don't get off Caitlin and let her go, there will be hell. Do I make myself clear? (Person pulls out a gun.) Now unhand Caitlin or else I will shoot and never regret it.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Oh My God!!! Uh, uh, uh, uh.....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ I know it was short, but it will get better and hopefully longer. Soon I will put up my other story, love at first sight. Again, no offense to Canadians. I love them 


	20. Back home in New York City

Hey guys! Wow, it's been how long? 3 months you say? Yeah well I have been in a HUGE writer's block. I honestly didn't know how to get the story to a certain direction. But I have came up with some ideas and I think this is a pretty good plot. Warning: If you don't want to read rants, I suggest you scroll down and get on to the story, otherwise, enjoy my lovely rants of a college student. Well for my rants: 1) OMG!!!! I found this awesome picture of Seto protecting Serenity. I'm NOT kidding!! The picture looks like this: Serenity is looking scared and there is Seto, on his knees right in front of her. And they were apart about 1 inch. And this is in the anime!!! But of course, stupid me, I forgot to save the picture and get the website of it. So now I'm never able to see that beautiful picture again!!!! Go ahead and smack me, I deserve it. 2) Sorry to say, but Serenity never wrote a song to Seto. That was all a rumor. 3) I really don't think they're gonna be any coupling on the show. According to Takahashi, the show is mostly about being friends. I'd say from my opinion, the coupling they show most is probably Joey/Mai, Rebecca/Yugi, Tea/Yami, Tristan/Serenity/Duke. Although I highly doubt the whole love triangle between Tristan/Serenity/Duke. Joey/Mai are the most obvious couples, no shitting sherlock. And I even found a really adorable picture of Rebecca kissing Yugi! And let's just say, Tea wasn't all too pleased. It was sucha kawaii picture! If you want to find out where I saw this picture, let me know and I'll e-mail it to you. 3) Serenity most definitely inherited all the brains in the family. 4) In the manga, Seto was the one who saved Joey from drowning in the episode when Joey was mind controlled by Marik. But of course, in the anime, Serenity saved Joey. 5) Well, all I have to say is that I think the coupling of Seto/Serenity reminds me of the coupling on the show Cardcaptor Sakura. The couplings of Sakura/Li (Syaoran) are so much like Seto/Serenity. But I'll get into that rant later in other chapters. I'm gonna try to make this chapter pretty long for your patience and for your enjoyment. Well onwards to the story and pardon my grammar and script format. I'm pretty damn lazy! ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
We last left off with Caitlin in a pretty sticky situation, until a mysterious person comes to her rescue..  
  
Mystery person: Get off my girlfriend you ill mannered sack of shit!!!!!  
  
Mr.Neilsen then turns around and is shocked too see Tommy holding a video camera and a gun.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: (Gets off Caitlin and walks towards Tommy.) Now then, little boys like you aren't supposed to carry guns and cameras. Now hand them to me.  
  
Caitlin: Oh Tommy! My hero!!!!!  
  
Tommy: I'm here for you my dear Caitlin!  
  
Then Tommy turns to Mr.Neilsen and tries to hold his laughter but can't and then he starts to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: What the hell is so funny wise boy?!?!?  
  
Tommy: It's just that you're package..  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Yeah what about it?  
  
Tommy: Mine is bigger than that. And even though my dad is shorter than you are, at least his twinkie is MUCH bigger than that. (Pointing to Mr.Neilsen's package.)  
  
Mr.Neilsen: UGH!!!! Damn you Tommy!  
  
Then as he runs towards Tommy, Tommy then shoots Mr.Neilsen on his arm. ( I honestly don't know how Tommy knows how to use a gun. Just play along with the story, thank you!) Suddenly, Mr.Neilsen faints on the floor. That's when Tommy helps Caitlin to the floor, video camera and all and then runs out the door into the front of the school. That's when Tommy and Caitlin run into Seto.  
  
Seto: Hey sweetheart, I'm sorry I'm late, we got everything packed and ready to go and....Tommy, why are you holding a video camera and gun??!?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Tommy: Well, Mr.Kaiba sir, it's kinds difficult to explain. I think you should watch what I recorded.  
  
Seto then takes the video camera from Tommy and watches. As the camera is playing, Seto's anger starts to build up. He is about is go into a fit or anger and rage, but he realizes his daughter and her friend are right in front of him. After the film has ended, he speaks in a calm voice despite the rage he has now.  
  
Seto: (gritting his teeth) Tommy, may I please have the gun you are holding?  
  
Tommy: (Seeing the look in Seto's eyes) Yes sir! (Promptly hands the gun to Seto)  
  
Seto: Thanks. Oh and Tommy, take Caitlin home for me and tell my wife that I won't be home till much later, about 8:30pm. (It's 3:30pm now)  
  
Tommy: (understanding Seto's hidden intention) Yes sir. C'mon Caitlin, we'd better go. I think your father has some business to attend to.  
  
Caitlin: I hope my daddy kicks Mr.Neilsen's butt!!!!!  
  
Tommy: Yeah sure. (Thinking: I have a feeling he'll do more than just kick Mr.Nelisen's butt does!)  
  
So as Tommy and Caitlin enter the limo to go home, Seto comes into the school building and into Mr.Neilsen's classroom. Thankfully they're the only people in this building. On the floor, Mr.Neilsen wakes up and tries to get up, but can't because Seto's boot is on his chest.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Oh hello Mr.Kaiba. Do you think you could get off of me please?  
  
Seto: Sure  
  
So Seto takes his foot off Mr.Neilsen  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Thank you. Now you think you could take me to the hospital. I've been mugged and shot. (Mr.Neilsen doesn't know that Seto knows about the whole incident.)  
  
Seto: No  
  
Mr.Neilsen: What!?  
  
Seto: I said NO?!?!?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: Why?!?!  
  
Seto: Oh I have my reasons!  
  
That's when Seto's dark sky blue eyes turn into pure rage. He starts to use his fighting skills against Mr.Neilsen. As Mr.Neilsen tried and tried to fight back, he was powerless and weak against Seto. By the time Seto was done beating the shit out of him. He was left in a rather bloody state. But Seto was far than done with Mr.Neilsen. Seto then took out a large Swiss army knife and proceeded to slash Mr.Neilsen, who was on the floor rather helpless. After that, Seto went inside the bathroom to clean the bloodstains on his clothes. When he came back, he was surprised to see Mr.Neilsen still conscious.  
  
Seto: You know I'm not finished with you yet.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: (faintly) What have I ever done to you to deserve this kind of torture?  
  
Seto: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!! YOU NEARLY RAPED MY LITTLE GIRL!!! NO ONE LAYS A FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. ANYONE WHO DOES ANYTHING LIKE THIS AND/OR MORE WILL HAVE TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES DEARLY.  
  
Mr.Neilsen: I never laid a hand on your daughter!  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, then what was the video Tommy shot of?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: That Dammed kid!!! He ruined my perfect moment!  
  
Seto: So now you don't deny what you did?  
  
Mr.Neilsen: (Saw no way out of it but to tell the truth.) No I don't. Your daughter is quite a beauty. Seto, don't you remember who I am? I am Duke Devlin. I swore I would get back at your family. Maybe I would never get Serenity, but I almost got your daughter. This isn't the first time I tried to rape your daughter. (While Duke's talking, Seto is filling up with more rage and anger.) Oh yes, first day of school. (Duke tells Seto what happened on that day.) Well Seto, it's a shame that I never got to feel Caitlin. If it weren't for that stupid kid Tommy, I would have stole her dear innocence. It's a shame that I didn't. Your damn lucky her boyfriend Tommy came to her rescue. Ugh how I wish to have killed him!  
  
Seto: And your never gonna feel again.  
  
With the knife in Seto's hand, he then cuts off Duke's small package.  
  
Duke: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Now you can never hurt my daughter of anyone again, you hentai asswipe!!!!!!!  
  
And with one final blow, Seto stabs Duke near the heart. Seto then looks all around the classroom and leaves to go back home. Meanwhile after Seto leaves, Duke is barely alive. Apparently, where Seto struck the knife was ½ an inch away from Duke's heart, but that didn't mean he was going to live. Seto did a number of stashes and stab wounds on Duke, causing him to lose blood and life very slowly. The reason Seto didn't kill Duke right away was because he wanted him to die a very slow death. Then as Duke was edging closer to death, he saw Bakura standing in front of him.  
  
Duke: Oh Bakura, you have to come help me. That Seto Kaiba bastard did this to me.  
  
Bakura: Why should I help you! You failed on your mission! You failed to get the two new millennium items. You are a disgrace Duke Devlin. Now not only will you die, but your soul will rot forever in the shadow realm. After  
  
And with that, Bakura took control of Duke's mind and he sent it to the shadow realm. And that was the end of Duke Devlin.  
  
Bakura: Ugh, what a waste of space he truly was. If he can't help, I guess I'll have to do this myself. I must take the millennium chain from Tommy and the millennium tiara from Caitlin.  
  
Now he is frantically trying to come up with a plan to get his way, them a smirk appears on his face and with that he says, " In time, In time...."  
  
After the incident with Duke Devlin, Seto has returned home to find Serenity crying in the living room. Naturally he goes to her and puts his muscular arms around her to comfort her. In response to this, Serenity has laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Seto: Shhhhhh. Serenity, it's ok. I made sure Duke Devlin will never touch anyone, especially Caitlin. Speaking of Caitlin, how is my little girl doing?  
  
Serenity: (slowly picking up her head, but only to fall back on the sofa.) Surprisingly, she's ok. She said that even though she was scared, she had a feeling that Tommy would protect her.  
  
Seto: Really? (Feeling a little hurt) Huh, I would think she would want me to protect her.  
  
Serenity: Caitlin told me that Tommy promised to take care of her for as long as she lived. I really think he loves her. And don't feel bad Seto, Caitlin will always want you by her side. It's just that she doesn't want to trouble you, since you are always busy with work and all.  
  
Seto: Well that's it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: What dear?  
  
Seto: I have to be a better father! I from now on promise to take care of her and be with her always. First God, then family, and finally work.  
  
Serenity: That's great Seto! (Throws her arms and embraces Seto.) Oh and dear, how did you make sure that Duke will never touch anyone again?  
  
Seto: Simple. I brutally beat the living crap out of him and I circumcised him as well.  
  
Serenity: You mean he actually had something you can cut?  
  
Seto: Uh-huh.  
  
Serenity: Well that was rather disgusting, yet clever, in some odd way. Oh well, at least he's put out of our misery. Oh yeah, our plane leaves tomorrow at 3:00am?  
  
Seto: Yep, is she ready to go?  
  
Serenity: Yes, but she is saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Tommy.  
  
Seto: Oh don't you be calling Tommy her boyfriend. I refuse for Caitlin to have any boyfriend until she turns 38 or even 40. I will not...  
  
He is stopped by Serenity moving closer to him and kissing him on the lips. And I think you guys know the deal on the couch. (When you guys review, tell me if you want details on lemons.)  
  
Meanwhile in Caitlin's room.  
  
Caitlin: Tommy, I thank you so much for saving my life. (She then gives him a kiss on the cheek. Which makes him blush.)  
  
Tommy: Aw shucks Caitlin! You don't have to thank me. I love you.  
  
Caitlin: I love you too. But I don't want to move. I want to stay with you!  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, I'll come visit you and we'll talk on-line and we'll write letters.  
  
Caitlin: Ok, thanks.  
  
Then the two hug and give each other a small kiss on the lips. With the permission of Serenity, Tommy could spend the night with Caitlin in a sleepover. So with Caitlin with a blue pants and a blue rosette shirt as her sets of jammies and blue socks. Tommy with a white shirt on and Batman pajama pants. Then the both snuggled into bed together. Tommy made sure he had Caitlin around his arms.  
  
Tommy: Even while you are sleeping, I will protect you.  
  
Caitlin: Thank you.  
  
In the morning, around 2:00am. Serenity and Kaiba are all ready and have everything packed, including Caitlin's luggage as well. Seto is now gonna wake up Caitlin.  
  
Seto: Oh my little Sleeping Beauty, it is time to wake up. (He kisses her on her soft pink cheeks.)  
  
Caitlin: (stirring, then slowly waking up.) Mmmmm, oh hi daddy! Time to move already?  
  
Seto: Yes dear, we are going back to New York.  
  
Caitlin: Are you sure Tommy can't come along?  
  
Seto: Yes, I'm sorry dear, but Tommy has to stay with his parents. But I'm sure he can visit you anytime. Ok?  
  
Caitlin: Yes Daddy!  
  
So Caitlin has to say good-bye to Tommy. After the tearful good-bye, Seto drives Tommy back home. When Seto comes back, the whole family packs the car and heads out to the airport. After they arrive there, Serenity and Caitlin wait in the terminal while Seto gets the tickets and their passports ok'ed. As their waiting for their flight to depart, they are sitting in the first class (of course) plane. Of course, Caitlin is looking sad. So Seto and Serenity try to cheer their daughter up.  
  
Caitlin: ~*~Sigh~*~  
  
Serenity: I know Caitlin you miss him. But I do have some good news for you!  
  
Caitlin: (perks up) Really?  
  
Seto: Yes dear, tell me how old are you again?  
  
Caitlin: Daddy, don't be silly. I'm only 5, you see (Lifts up her hand to show her age).  
  
Serenity: Yes we know dear. Say, how would you like to have a sibling?  
  
Caitlin: (all excited now) Really? Am I going to be a big sister?  
  
Seto: Yes Caitlin! Mommy is going to have a baby.  
  
Caitlin: (Screaming in joy and happiness) Ohhhhhh I can't believe it! I'm so happy and excited. Yay! Now I can have someone to play with now!  
  
Serenity: Don't you want to know if you're going to have a sister or brother?  
  
Caitlin: Ok! So am I gonna have a sister or brother?  
  
Seto: Caitlin, you're going to be a proud sister of a baby brother! Caitlin: (now looking disheartened, but seeing the happy faces in her parents, she decided to put up a brave face.) Oh. Ok. Yeah. A brother. How exciting. All right.  
  
Seto: (looking bewildered) Goldilocks, aren't u happy?  
  
Caitlin: Goldilocks?  
  
Seto: That is my nickname for you. Because you have the most gorgeous hair for a little girl. Very curly and it reminds me of the color gold. Do you not want me to call you that?  
  
Caitlin: Oh no daddy, it's ok. I'll always be you're Goldilocks.  
  
Seto: Are you not excited about your new brother?  
  
Caitlin: Well I was hoping for a sister.  
  
Serenity: It's ok dear. Think of it this way. He can always play with you. He won't want to go through your girly stuff. And you guys get more gifts that way. That means you guys won't have to share them.  
  
Caitlin: (beginning to understand the perks of having a brother) Oh ok. Then YAY!!!!! I'm gonna be a big sister. (Then goes to move over next to her mother and rubs her tummy) Hi baby brother. I'm your big sister Caitlin. And when you get older, I'm gonna play with you and teach you all I know about the world. Which isn't very much, but I'll try my best.  
  
After talking to the baby and kissing her mommy's tummy good night, she then moves her way into her daddy's lap. There she makes herself comfortable and falls asleep on Seto's chest. While Caitlin is sleeping, Seto takes advantage of playing with his daughter's hair.  
  
Seto: I must say, she really has beautiful hair.  
  
Serenity: And she also has your beautiful sky blue eyes. I wonder how our son will look like.  
  
Seto: Hopefully not anything like Joey.  
  
Serenity: (scowls and then takes her pillow and smacks Seto on the head with it, careful not to wake Caitlin with it.) HEY!!!!! Don't you say that! I thought you made peace with Joey?  
  
Seto: (rubbing his head with his free hand) I did, but I can't help it but tease him just a little. Serenity I was just kidding. Look, no matter what our son looks like, were gonna love him just as much as we love Caitlin. Now move here right next to me, since Caitlin is lying on my chest, the middle seat is now free.  
  
Serenity: Yes sir. (She moved to where her daughter sat and rested her head on Seto's shoulders) Good night Seto, you know I will always love you dear.  
  
Seto: Yes me too dear. You, Caitlin and our son, who is most comfortable right now all warm in his mother's stomach.  
  
Serenity: Very true dear. Very true.  
  
Then they all fall asleep. After they land in JFK airport, they then get the luggage and go back to the apartment where they used to live in.  
  
Caitlin: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Home Sweet Home!!!!! Oh how I missed New York!!!!  
  
Seto: I can tell dear.  
  
Caitlin: Can I now stop speaking Japanese?  
  
(I know that was weird, but they are Japanese, well they're both half Japanese actually. And Caitlin's native language is English, since she was born in New York. Seto speaks English like a native and Serenity is pretty fluent in English as well. So well that it comes second nature to her.)  
  
Seto: I think we can all stop speaking Japanese dear.  
  
Caitlin: Awesome! (Rums to her room and the balcony, after a while of looking outside, she unpacks and finds her old stuff she left behind.)  
  
While her mom is sleeping, her dad comes in and helps her unpack and clean her room.  
  
Seto: Remember Caitlin, neatness is very important.  
  
Caitlin: I know daddy. How is Mommy feeling?  
  
Seto: Oh she's just tired. You know with the baby and all.  
  
Caitlin: Yeah I know. (She puts the last touches to her finished decorated room) So daddy, what do you think of my room?  
  
Seto: (looks around and inspects it) Very good Goldilocks. Now do you want to help me paint your brother's room?  
  
Caitlin: Ok.  
  
So they go to the Home Depot and Ikea. So the two together help set up the baby's room. By the time Serenity wakes up, Seto and Caitlin have a surprise for her. Seto them sends Caitlin to get Serenity.  
  
Caitlin: Mommy, I have a surprise for you. Well actually, daddy and I have a surprise for you.  
  
Serenity: Ok Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin: Follow me Mommy. Close your eyes and give me your hands so I can lead you to the surprise.  
  
Caitlin leads Serenity to the surprise.  
  
Caitlin: Surprise Mommy!!!  
  
Serenity: (looks at the new room for the baby) Wow, you guys did this?  
  
Seto: Yes, with the help of Home Depot and Ikea.  
  
Serenity: Why, it's so beautiful.  
  
Caitlin: And I plan to make him a full pledged Yankees fan! Go Yankees!  
  
Seto: That's my girl! And who is your favorite player? Matsui right?  
  
Caitlin: Derek Jeter!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Matsui  
  
Caitlin: Jeter  
  
Seto: Matsui!  
  
Caitlin: JETER!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Roger Clemens!  
  
Seto and Caitlin look at Serenity in shock  
  
Seto: Serenity dear, I didn't know you were a fan of the New York Yankees.  
  
Serenity: Of course I am dear. Remember when you took me to a couple of games?  
  
Seto: Oh yeah, but I thought you hated it?  
  
Serenity: Nah, I really liked it. My favorite player is Roger Clemens. Although he is retiring.  
  
Caitlin: I like Derek Jeter. He's really a good shortstop.  
  
Seto: I like Hideki Matsui. Not only is he Japanese, he is an excellent left fielder. Say, why don't we go to a Yankees game right now.  
  
Serenity: Great idea. I read in the paper they are playing the Boston Red Sox.  
  
Caitlin: Ewwwwww!!!!! The Boston Red Sox!  
  
So all three go to the Yankees game. Of course the Yankees win 5-3, with Clemens pitching.  
  
~*~ 6 months later~*~  
  
Seto and Caitlin are in the hospital, waiting to hear how Serenity and her son are doing.  
  
Caitlin: Daddy?  
  
Seto: Yes, Goldilocks?  
  
Caitlin: Will Mommy be ok?  
  
Seto: Of course dear, why do you ask?  
  
Caitlin: Well I thought only sick people come here. And I don't know what I would do if Mommy ever died.  
  
Seto: Oh sweetie, the hospital is for people to get better. And to help all Mommies to have babies. (thinking: I don't know what I would do if my dear Serenity ever died before me.)  
  
~*~ Flashback, when they are in the blimp. This is after Bakura is taken care of. ~*~  
  
Serenity: Hey Joey, do you think I was right to stand up to Kaiba like that?  
  
Joey: Of course Seren. Somebody needed to stand up to that jerk.  
  
Serenity: I don't think he is a jerk. I think he's just misunderstood.  
  
Joey: How could you ever think that way! He is a cold-hearted bastard. He has no heart!  
  
Serenity: But Joey, every person has a heart. Have you ever thought that maybe he is hiding his kind heart or even something happened to him? I know he constantly teases you, but hasn't it in a weird way made you more of a determined duelist?  
  
Joey: Yes, in a weird way. But I still don't like it when he makes fun of me and the way I duel.  
  
Serenity: Maybe I can try talking to him. It won't hurt Joey.  
  
Joey: Are you sure about this. This is Seto Kaiba were talking about.  
  
Serenity: Yes Joey. I want to get to know him before I can pass judgment on him.  
  
Joey: NO! I won't have you be near Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: Would you rather Tristan or Duke?  
  
Joey: No, I guess not. I just want you to be careful Seren.  
  
Serenity: I will.  
  
So she leaves Joey's room to go to Seto's room. She knocks on the door.  
  
Seto: Who is out there. What business do you have at knocking at my door at this bizarre hour?  
  
No Answer. So Seto goes and opens the door to see Serenity with her head down low. She is wearing a Strawberry Shortcake tank top, tight white pajama shorts with a Strawberry logo, white ankle socks, pink fuzzy slippers, and a terry cloth robe that is as short as her shorts. Her robe is open.  
  
Serenity: Hello Kaiba, may I come in? (She spoke in a soft quiet voice.)  
  
Kaiba: (lifting one eyebrow) Why! Aren't you the dog's sister?  
  
Serenity: You mean Joey Wheeler's sister.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever. What reason do you have in disturbing me?  
  
Serenity: Well, I couldn't sleep and I also wanted to apologize to you.  
  
Kaiba: Apologize for what?  
  
Serenity: Screaming like that. You know, when I  
  
Kaiba: Yes I know. Anyway, you shouldn't apologize. It's refreshing to see a young girl like you speak your mind when you're right. It annoys me to no end when I hear girls complain about the most stupid stuff.  
  
Serenity: Like Tea?  
  
Kaiba: Yes. I'm surprised at you. I thought you were Tea's friend.  
  
Serenity: Oh I am, but she is really annoying at times. No offense. She just needs to keep quiet at times.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, silence. That's one of the first things I noticed about you. You're a quiet type of girl aren't you?  
  
Serenity: Yes. I'm sort or shy. Well, I better go Kaiba. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. (She slowly starts to walk away.)  
  
Kaiba: No wait! Come back here Serenity.  
  
Serenity: (Coming back)You actually called me by my first name.  
  
Kaiba: Yes, I'm starting to like you. You're not like all the others. You're different.  
  
Serenity: Thank you Seto. I mean Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: You may call me Seto. But only you.  
  
Serenity: Thanks.  
  
Seto then offers her in his room. They are sitting together on the big green couch.  
  
Seto: So would you like anything? Food, drink, anything?  
  
Serenity: No it's ok. But Joey sure loved the buffet you provided before the battles.  
  
Seto: I'm guessing Joey sure like to eat doesn't he.  
  
Serenity: Yeah he sure does.  
  
Seto: So why have you decided to come here.  
  
Serenity: Well, my friends think you're cold-hearted.  
  
Seto: Good, do they want a parade?  
  
Serenity: Well, I don't think you're cold hearted. I know deep inside you're just the sweetest guy in the world. As hard it people may believe it. I strongly believe there is more to you than meets the eye.  
  
Seto: You do huh?  
  
Serenity: Yes I do.  
  
Seto: And you care?  
  
Serenity: Yes I do care. I'm just a caring person. It's my job to help people. Even if they don't want it. I'm going to help you Seto.  
  
Seto: Well I must admit. I never had anyone speak to me like you do. If I didn't like you. I would be screaming for you to leave and never speak to me. But you're an exception. You are a pretty feisty girl. Your not afraid to speak your mind are you?  
  
Serenity: Nope, I like to say what is on my mind. But I know when to keep my mouth shut about things. There are times when you can speak and times when it is good to hold your tongue. But I do get emotional when things happen to my big brother. I love him so much. He means the world to me. Just as Mokuba means the world to you.  
  
Seto: You are right in the fact that Mokuba means the world to me. I'd do anything for him because I love him so much.  
  
Serenity: I can see that. He really is a sweet boy. I like him. Such a nice caring boy. You sure brought him up right.  
  
Seto: Thank you. I like anyone who likes my brother and treats him with respect and doesn't do anything to him.  
  
Serenity: I bet. So you're parents approve of you hosting this event?  
  
Seto: I have no parents.  
  
Serenity: (shocked) No parents?  
  
Seto: My mom died while giving birth to Mokuba and my dad died in a car accident a few years later.  
  
Serenity: I'm so sorry. I never knew that. Sorry I asked.  
  
Seto: It's ok, but I don't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
Serenity: I understand. I'm not going to force it. I'll wait until you're good and ready.  
  
Seto: Thank you, for respecting my wishes.  
  
Serenity: Of course Seto. I will never force people into talking if they don't want to.  
  
Seto: Thanks. Now I know why Tristan and Duke are always fussing over you.  
  
Serenity: Gee thanks. But Tristan is just a friend. Plus Duke scares me. He's always forcing himself on me. And he made my brother wear a dog suit!  
  
Seto: (laughing) I'm sorry, that was just too funny. But that was rather harsh on Joey though.  
  
Serenity: Thanks for not agreeing. (Then they talk about other stuff, after a while she looks at her watch) WOW!!! It's 1:00am. I better go to bed.  
  
Seto: (disappointed) Oh Ok. Well, it was nice to getting to know you. Even though we didn't talk very much.  
  
Serenity: It's ok. I enjoyed talking to you. Even if we did talk mostly about cars and video games. But I do love those things.  
  
Seto: I'm surprised that a girl like you does like cars and video games. I find that attractive.  
  
Serenity: Then maybe I should wear a pajama set with little race cars.  
  
Seto: (laughing) Very cute Serenity. You know, you have made me laugh. I don't think I have laughed in a while.  
  
Serenity: Well that's why I'm here. To cheer you up and melt your heart.  
  
Seto: Well I must say, you did cheer me up.  
  
Serenity: I'm glad. Well I better go sleep. See you tomorrow.  
  
Seto: Yeah sure. Goodnight.  
  
Serenity: Goodnight.  
  
But before Serenity left. She went up to Seto and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Seto: Serenity, what was that for?  
  
Serenity: I just wanted to show you that I really do care. And that it's not a front and a façade. It's genuine.  
  
Seto: Thank you.  
  
Then Serenity leaves to go to her room. Well, more like Joey's room. When she came in, she could see Joey having one bed and Tea another. Then she saw Duke and Tristan using and sharing her bed. She had three choices. Sleep on the floor, Sleep between Duke and Tristan, or the other option. She chose the other option. So she left Joey's room and went again back to Seto's room. As Serenity is walking back to Seto's room, Seto, who is wearing nothing but boxers and blue pajama pants, is lying in bed, pondering what had happened a couple of hours ago.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it. She is really the sweetest girl. And she isn't phony like Tea is. Plus she doesn't talk as much. Although she does tend to latch on her brother too much, it's sort of cute the way she depends on her brother for comfort. Makes me wish I had a sister that would want my protection. Oh well. Better sleep if I want to win duels, thinking Seto."  
  
Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who the hell could be knocking at this time of night? Wondered Seto"  
  
Then he got out of bed to get the door. When he opened it, he was shocked to see Serenity standing there AGAIN!  
  
Seto: Yes Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Um, do you mind if I crash here for the night. I really don't want to sleep next to Tristan and Duke or on the floor.  
  
Seto: Yeah sure come in. I have an idea. Why don't you sleep in my bed?  
  
Serenity: (in shock) WHAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto: I promise not to do anything to you Serenity. You have my word.  
  
Serenity: You promise? Pinky swear?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
They pinky swear. And Seto doesn't even cross his two fingers behind his back, to prove his word. While it takes Seto no time to get into bed, Serenity takes her time as she takes off her robe and slippers. She then goes to the bathroom, where she brushes her hair about a 100 times. As Seto is waiting for her in bed, she finally comes out looking very stunning and beautiful.  
  
Seto: Are you trying to vamp me Serenity?  
  
Serenity: (very innocently) Whatever do you mean Seto? Oh I'm just a good girl. Like Little Red Riding Hood.  
  
Seto: (smirking) And you know what that makes me?  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Seto: The BIG BAD WOLF!  
  
He then suddenly jumps out of bed and grabs her from behind, causing her to shriek a little. Next he picks her up and carries her to his bed. Finally, they are face to face, all hot and sweaty.  
  
Seto: (still smirking) That is what happens when little ladies tempt big bad wolves. Any last words my dear.  
  
Serenity: I have none.  
  
Seto: Good.  
  
Then Seto, who is standing above Serenity, who is lying down, bends closer towards Serenity's direction. As he comes closer and closer to her until he is face to face. Dark sky blue eyes meeting light tan eyes. Until finally Seto's soft but firm lips touch Serenity's pouty lips. After a minute, they pull apart.  
  
Seto: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that.  
  
Serenity: (shocked, but not scared) It's ok. It was my fault. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea or to lure you.  
  
Seto: How about it was both of our faults?  
  
Serenity: Deal. (yawns) Wow I'm really tired.  
  
Seto: Yeah, I think it's time for bed. Like I said Serenity, I promised not to do anything to you. But I just might put my arms around you. And that as far as I'll go. I promise.  
  
Serenity: I trust you.  
  
Then Serenity and Seto climbed into bed. Of course Seto wrapped his arms protectively around Serenity. When it was morning and the clock was at 5:00am, Serenity slipped out of bed so her brother wouldn't figure out that she had slept in the same bed with Seto, although she never went all the way. When Seto woke up an hour later, he found the note that explained why she had left. He understood, and for some reason, they rarely spoke to each other after that. That is until Seto Kaiba was leaving for America, Serenity wanted to say good bye to him expressing her true feelings, but couldn't because all her friends were right there. That's why he gave her his prized Blue Eyes White Dragon. They both understood each other. They, of course, loved each other so.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Caitlin: Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!  
  
Seto: Huh, oh what is it Goldilocks?  
  
Caitlin: Daddy! You have been sleeping for an hour now!  
  
Seto: What? That long?  
  
Caitlin: Yes! That long!  
  
Seto: Oh how is Serenity doing?  
  
Caitlin: Mommy is fine, she still is in labor, but they gave her an epidural to stop the pain.  
  
Seto: Ok.  
  
Then the doctor comes to the waiting room announcing Seto and Caitlin.  
  
Doctor: Seto?  
  
Seto: Yes Doctor?  
  
Doctor: Guess what?  
  
Seto and Caitlin: WHAT?!!?!?!?!  
  
Doctor: Seto, you are now a proud father of quintuplets! And they are all boys!  
  
Caitlin has now fainted, along with her daddy. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
WOW!!! I think that was a long chapter. Right? Well I did have a writer's block. But I hope to clear things next chapter. Hmmm, I need names for boys. Whoever I pick gets a cookie! So please review and tell me whatcha think. I know some of the characters are a little OOC, but this is my story. Oh and if you have any questions, feel free and ask away. Oh, and Go Yankees!!!!!! And my heart goes out to all the Red Sox and Cubs fans out there. They gave it their all. Till next time.... 


	21. A blast from the past

Hey guys, yeah, I messed up loading the chappies,so just go to the next chapter! Thanks! 


	22. A blast from the past

Hey guys, what's up! I have chosen a boy's name. I will acknowledge the person and the end of the chapter. Well I don't have much of a rant, but I will say this: KIDS WB, IF YOU LIKE EDITING YU-GI-OH, THEN AT LEAST PUT SETO AND SERENITY IN SCENES TOGETHER. No wait, they even edited out the part when Serenity blushed in front of Seto. Ok, now I'm going do a small rant/analysis on coupling for this show. First I will analyze straight coupling, then yaoi couples. 1)Seto/Shizuka- My fav couple. It's like Romeo and Juliet. The reason I think they go well together is because I feel Seto needs a sweet, innocent, and quiet girl. And Serenity's sweetness would get through him. I heard that she really doesn't hate Seto. She actually sees Seto through Mokuba's POV. I wish Takahashi actually gave Serenity more parts and made her more strong willed. She isn't as whiny and scared as the US version. And Serenity does have a Black Magician Girl and a female version of the BEWD. And Serenity is really nice, so nice that even Kaiba couldn't be mean to her. And there are many more reasons why I love this coupling. Even though it's got limited proof, I still hold out hope for this couple. I mean, Serenity is the only girl Kaiba has yet to be mean to or give her an attitude and put her down. And there is a picture of Seto protecting Serenity. 2) Seto/Isis(Ishizu)-Yeah, ok, sure. Yeah this couple will be together..YEAH RIGHT!!!! Are u F^cking kidding me? There is no proof of this coupling whatsoever. Wow, she gave him Obelisk. But she used Kaiba just for her brother. And we all know how much Kaiba hates being manipulated. He wasn't exactly happy about doing this whole tournament for her sake. And he really doesn't like her. And she could care less about him. 3) Seto/Anzu (Tea)-Even worse coupling! Tea really can't stand him. And Kaiba really hates her. He only saved her because she saved Mokuba. And when he did save Tea, she ran to Mokuba! So, I really doubt this couple. Besides, Anzu MUCH prefers Yami Yugi anyways. 4) Seto/Mai- All right, there is no proof of this coupling at all. Plus it's so obvious that Mai loves Joey. And Kaiba barely spoke to her. And I don't recall it being a pleasant one either. 5) Joey/Mai- AWE!!!! Very Kawaii!!! All they do is shameless flirting!!!!! I mean c'mon, Joey would have risked his own life for Mai. This is the most obvious coupling. No ifs and buts about it! 6) Yami/Anzu-Yeah this couple is a def. I mean they went out behind Yugi's back. 7) Yugi/Anzu- I really don't know actually...maybe? But Anzu does prefer Yami. Yet she gets jealous when Rebecca starts to hang around Yugi. So jealous, that she has talks with Rebecca. 8) Yami/Rebecca- Nah, this coupling won't happen. In fact Rebecca hates Yami. Even though he tries to comfort by giving her a hug, she is still too stubborn. 9)Yugi/Rebecca- I think this couple has got potential. It's clear that Rebecca likes Yugi. So much that she kisses him!!!!!! And then he turns all RED!!!!Kawaii!!! 10)Shizuka/Honda- Yeah yeah I know. I've heard it all, why they should be a couple. But what people don't know is that Serenity only thinks of Tristan as a friend. Nothing more. 11)Duke/Shizuka-Even though Duke likes Serenity, she really doesn't like him. He creeps her out. I would be to if I had Duke around me 24/7. Yeah, that coupling won't happen. Now to the Yaoi coupling....  
  
Yugi/Joey- I honestly don't know...Maybe Yugi does have feelings for Joey, but I highly doubt Joey could ever return the same feelings Yugi might share.  
  
Yugi/Yami- Again, I dunno. But I don't think so.  
  
Seto/Joey- Someone tell me why people think this couple has any potential? I mean c'mon, they HATE each other. But they don't hate each other so much, that they would be a coupling. I mean, Joey is as straight as an arrow. He always hovers around Mai and he dotes her. For Pete's sake, Joey has risked his life more than once for Mai. And even when Seto does one nice thing for Joey, he teased about it even more. (When Seto held the key when Joey was underwater.) Yeah, and I think Seto prefers the company of a woman.  
  
Seto/Yugi&Yami- I have nothing to say, other than that these two will never be together. I mean, Yami doesn't even show any indication of liking Seto. And Seto hates Yami. He's got props for Yugi, but that's it.  
  
Rex Raptor/Weevil Underwood- Hell yeah!! I'm no fan of Yaoi, but I think those two go together. Look at them, they're perfect for each other!!!!  
  
6)Duke/Tristan- Guess what guys....THIS COUPLING WILL HAPPEN!!!!!!! Yes, I have heard that these two will become a couple!!!!!!!! After Serenity rejects both of then, they find comfort in each other.  
  
That ends my rants on the couples. If I forgot any, please tell me, so I can analyze them. Back to my original rant.. ~ Ah well, back to the story. Oh and please excuse my grammar and script formation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Where we last left off ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doctor: Seto?  
  
Seto: Yes Doctor?  
  
Doctor: Guess what?  
  
Seto and Caitlin: WHAT?!!?!?!?!  
  
Doctor: Seto, you are now a proud father of quintuplets! And they are all boys!  
  
Caitlin has now fainted, along with her daddy.  
  
Doctor: Uhhh, guys are u ok?  
  
Caitlin is the first to awaken.  
  
Caitlin: Yeah, although my daddy is still in the shock of having 5 boys.  
  
Doctor: Oh no I was just kidding!!!!! No, you mother only had one boy. Congratulations on having a baby brother.  
  
Caitlin: I should smack you for that. But since were in a hospital, I won't. Can I see mom and my new baby brother?  
  
Doctor: Sure.  
  
The Doctor leaves and Caitlin goes to wake up her father.  
  
Caitlin: DADDY!!! Wake up!!! Mommy is waiting for you!  
  
Seto is now regaining consciousness.  
  
Seto: Huh? What? Oh hey Caitlin, can you believe it 5 boys?! I hope you aren't disappointed.  
  
Caitlin: Um, actually, the doctor was just kidding. Mommy only had one boy. That's it.  
  
Seto: (in disbelief) Ahh that damn doctor! He's lucky he's in the hospital, or else I would have clobbered him. C'mon let's visit your mother and your new baby brother.  
  
So the two go and they see Serenity holding a tiny bundle. Serenity is admiring her new son. Seto climbs on Serenity's bed so he can see his new son. Caitlin climbs on the other side of the bed.  
  
Caitlin: Mommy, can I hold my baby brother?  
  
Serenity: (a little weak) Um, ok. But please wash your hands so you don't give the baby germs.  
  
Caitlin: Ok! (She goes, washes her hands very good and props back onto the bed.) How about now?  
  
Serenity: All right. Just sit like this and don't move his head. And put your arm under his neck for support. And make sure you hold on to him tight.  
  
Caitlin: Wow! There are a lot of rules for just holding a newborn baby.  
  
Serenity carefully places her son into Caitlin's eager arms. As Caitlin looks at the baby, she is in awe on how tiny the baby is. But when she sees his eyes, she now feels love and compassion. Even though she wanted a sister, she is glad to have a baby brother.  
  
Caitlin: Daddy?  
  
Seto: Yes dear. (Serenity has just fallen asleep on Seto's strong arms.)  
  
Caitlin: How come babies are so tiny?  
  
Seto: Well Goldilocks, remember when mom told you how babies are made?  
  
Caitlin: Yes.  
  
Seto: Well, they start out very tiny. Then little by little, they start to grow. Eventually, they become grown-ups and then they will have kids on their own. But they better be married though. (thinking: We had a close call with you!)  
  
Caitlin: Oh I see. (Looking down at her brother.) He is rather adorable. I think he is going to have brown hair like you daddy and blue eyes like me.  
  
Seto: Well, it takes about 6 to 7 months to determine the real eye color. You know what, when your mom and brother come home from the hospital, we will look at your photo album and then you can see how tiny you were.  
  
Caitlin: Really? I was once that tiny?  
  
Seto: Actually you were much smaller. You were only 16 inches and you only weighed 6lbs. Your brother is 22 inches and he weighs about 10lbs.  
  
Caitlin: No wonder! My little arm is starting to hurt. Daddy, can you take him now?  
  
Seto: (laughs) Sure Goldilocks. (He carefully places Serenity on the pillow. Next, he slowly gets up, moves next to Caitlin, takes his son, and holds him.) Caitlin, if you want, you can sleep now.  
  
Caitlin: (yawning) No really Daddy, I'm fresh as a.  
  
Caitlin has now collapsed next to her mother.  
  
Seto: (shaking his head) You stubborn daughter of mine.  
  
With one hand, he moves the blanket to cover his wife and daughter. Then, he takes a seat on the recliner and now is holding his sleeping son.  
  
Seto: (thinking) HA!!! I told you stepfather! I told you that I would amount to be the best. Look at me now. You said that if I ever had children, that they would hate me. Well, I have two. My new son. Strong and healthy, like me. He will do what he chooses. I will not force him into doing anything he doesn't want to go, unlike you!  
  
And I have the most gorgeous daughter. I look at her with pride. I'm proud to call her my daughter. She has hair that is the envy of all people. Her sparkling blue sapphire eyes are as clear as the blue sky. Even though she is short, she is very beautiful. She's got Serenity's personality, but she's got my attitude and my smartness. Even though you said little girls are meek and feeble and don't have a mind of their own, Caitlin does! God bless that girl of mine. She is strong willed and doesn't let anyone put her down. Even with that incident with Duke Devlin, she still has plenty of spunk. Poor Serenity, she really wants Caitlin to wear dresses and play with dolls, but Caitlin has a mind of her own. She refuses to put any girly items on. All except Hello Kitty. She wants to dress in suits like me. (laughing) Now there is a true daddy's girl. While my wife was seven months pregnant with Caitlin, Serenity said, " You just watch Seto Kaiba, when your daughter comes into the world, you will be filled with so much love for her, you won't know what to do." And dammit, Serenity was right. That was me before you came into my life.  
  
I have a beautiful wife, whom I love with all my heart and soul. And you said that women will hurt you and never love you. And that they are all liars. Serenity has never hurt me before. No matter whatever horrible thing I ever did, she still loves me for who I am. And she has always been honest with me on everything. She has never lied to me and I have never lied to her either. We have a trust. And we have love. Serenity has always showed me kindness and she showed me how to love again. She has never left my side. When we made those wedding vows, they were for real. She stuck by me through and through. We love each other. No wait, were IN love with each other! That's something you can never understand, Gonzaboro. You could never understand love. Your wife left you. And Noa died because of you. Because you wouldn't go to the store with him, you weren't there to help him cross the street. Yes, I know all about that. I heard you crying one night, and confessing it all out loud in your diary. I actually had remorse for you for about 1.5 seconds. That is until you came into my room and proceeded to beat me senselessly. Just because I spilled milk on the floor. I HATE you! You killed whatever chance I had to be a happy boy. I really don't care that I killed you. I'm just glad you are in hell! It was a pleasant sigh to watch you scream in horror as I pushed you down the building 53 stories. You were so damn psychotic! Psychotic enough to have me killed! And you almost succeeded until.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Gonzaboro: (with an evil grin) Well well well. What do we have here? A birthday cake?  
  
Seto: (With happiness in his sapphire eyes that are gleaming.) Yeah, it's my birthday and I got a birthday cake from Theresa the maid. Do I get any presents?  
  
Gonzoboro at first gives a little chuckle. Then the laughter stops and his eyes turn black and red of evil. First he takes Seto's birthday cake, and smashes it into Seto's face. Next, with one hand, picks up Seto and throws him across the wall with a sickening thud. Then he picks him up, throws him to the chair of the desk, pulls out a notebook and textbook and dictionary.  
  
Gonzaboro: Here! Happy Birthday! Now I want you to do all those Calculus equations, and then I want you to write out the whole dictionary. It's now 10:30pm. I want it all done by 5:00am. If it is not finished, then you will suffer the consequences of going to the abyss room. Seto, do you know what the abyss room is?  
  
Seto: (Now crying and hiccuping from fear.) No sir I (hic) don't. What is the abyss room?  
  
Those hiccups have earned Seto another round of beating from Gonzaboro. After that, without answering his question, he then kept throwing Seto down the hallway until they reached a weird looking door.  
  
Gonzaboro: Tell me Seto, what do you really want for your birthday.  
  
Seto: (In his mind, he wanted a new family, one that would treat him with love. One that would also want Mokuba as well. One that would treat him and his brother right.) I don't know sir?  
  
Gonzaboro: Well, here is the room. (He opens the door)  
  
Inside the room was filled with rats and cockroaches. There was also spider webs, there was also feces from animals that came and went from place to place. There was also a boa constrictor that was ready to feast on anything it could get its nasty jaws on. There was also stray needles lying around.  
  
Gonzaboro: Well, have you decided on what you want to do?  
  
Seto: (petrified in fear.) I would rather do the books work instead.  
  
Gonzaboro: Good! Now I'm going to go to sleep, I have a big account to work with. Mr.Sakamoto is coming and he is bringing his son, who is about your age, and his daughter, who is about 4. But, your not going to play with the kids. I'm going to have them keep busy with coloring and kiddie stuff like that. Although, his daughter is quite beautiful. I think I will be giving her EXTRA attention. Now back to work. Oh and before you go, here is a little something to keep you up in the night.  
  
Gonzaboro suddenly picked up Seto and threw him to the floor, leaving a nasty bruise on his back. Then Gonzaboro whipped out a knife and made a gash on Seto's arm. After that, he left him on his own in his room.  
  
After that, Seto slowly crawled his way to his desk, where he got out a little first aid kit. He tried to bring himself to do the work, but he couldn't, because he started to cry. Cry in pain and suffering. But what Seto failed to realize was that he had been crying the whole night. After he stopped crying and looked at the clock, he freaked out because it was now 4:59am. As soon as he tried to hide, Gonzaboro quickly entered the room.  
  
Gonzaboro: Well Mr.Sakamoto is here. Did you do all the work like I had told you?  
  
Seto silently shook his head no. After Gonzaboro asked him why, all Seto could say was that he was crying.  
  
Gonzaboro: You little idiot! Oh well, no matters, At least now I can send you to the abyss room.  
  
Gonzaboro pulled Seto to the floor so he could kick him all the way to the room. As soon as he got in that room, Gonzaboro threw him in there. He then told him that he had to stay in there for 5 hours. No bathroom breaks either or no eating or drinking.  
  
There lied Seto, alone in this dark infested room. All he could do was pray. Pray for an unlikely angel to save him from this hellhole.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~(Seto doesn't remember this part)  
  
While Seto is in that horrid room, Gonzaboro is meeting Mr.Sakamoto and his kids.  
  
Mr.Sakamoto: Good morning Gonzaboro. Shall we get down to business?  
  
Gonzaboro: We shall, but let me offer your kids something to do. Do you mind if I show them around and keep them busy, so we can conduct our business?  
  
Mr.Sakamoto: Of course, all you have to do is give my son food and he is content. I don't know about my little girl, but I'm sure you can think of something.  
  
Gonzaboro: I will, don't worry.  
  
Gonzaboro then takes the two kids around the mansion. First he sends off the boy to the kitchen to eat. The boy was more than happy to feast on the wonders of gourmet foods. Then he takes the little girl for a quick tour around the garden. Gonzaboro has a tight grip on the little girl's hand.  
  
Little girl: (in a small quiet shy voice) Um, sir?  
  
Gonzaboro: Yes pretty one?  
  
Little girl: You are hurting my hand.  
  
Gonzaboro: Oh I'm awfully sorry. Well, what is your name dear?  
  
Little girl: My name is Serena, but my friends call me Kay. Because my favorite letter is K.  
  
Gonzaboro: Well, Kay, do you like the garden?  
  
Kay: Oh yes, very much sir.  
  
Gonzaboro: Good, would you like to go to the greenhouse? There are butterflies in there.  
  
Kay: Ok. I like butterflies. It matches the little pink ones I have on my white dress.  
  
Gonzaboro: Very well then.  
  
He takes her to the greenhouse, he shows Kay around the greenhouse. She is having fun that is until Gonzaboro tries to pick her up. Although she tries to fight him off, he puts a firm grip on her and he starts to kiss her all over her neck and face. Then he holds her near his package, where he has an erection and semen spills all over. He is about to take off his pants until he receives a swift and hard kick from Kay. She had kicked him between his package, the most sensitive area there. As Gonzaboro laid in pain on the floor, Kay then runs for her life and into the mansion. She doesn't know where she is running, but as she is running, she hears a soft bang on a door.  
  
Kay: (thinking) I wonder who is in there, or what is in there?  
  
(Back to Seto remembering)  
  
As she opens the door, she finds a rather tall boy sitting in the corner of the room. He is croched in there like a hermit crab. What she saw in that room horrified her. Not only did she see all those disgusting things, but there was a stray pitbull waiting to attack the young boy.  
  
Seto: (weakly) Oh no! Good doggie, please, don't hurt me. I don't want to die. I don't want to.  
  
Then as the dog was about to lunge itself onto Seto, the girl threw her pocketbook on the floor. This had caught the dog's attention and he swiftly made a pounce at the pocketbook. While the vicious dog was chewing the purse into pieces, Kay ran into the room to pull Seto out.  
  
Kay: It's ok, I'm here, Come on! We must get out!  
  
Seto: Ok!  
  
So the two get out of the room. Seto then goes back to his room, with Kay following him. Finally they end up in his room, which is a safe haven for the time being.  
  
Seto: Thank you. For saving my life.  
  
Kay: It's ok, it's (feels something crawling up her leg) AGHHHHHH!!!!!!! What's on my leg?!?!?!?  
  
Seto: A cockroach. It's ok, I'll get it.  
  
Seto then removes the roach from Kay's leg and kills it.  
  
Kay: Thank you.  
  
Seto: Your Welcome. Hold on a second all right.  
  
Kay: Ok.  
  
So in the meantime, Seto gives Kay a book to read. But after a while, Kay gets bored and starts exploring Seto's room. That's when she realizes her hands are all dirty.  
  
Kay: (thinking) Boy, my hands are all dirty from the dust of the books and the garden and the scary room. I wonder if he has a bathroom?  
  
As Kay walks around his room, she finally finds the bathroom, As she opens it, she finds Seto standing up and using the bathroom.  
  
Kay: Good the light is on and I....Oh my God!! I'm so sorry Seto!!!!!  
  
She quickly closes the door. Then she goes and buries her head under his pillows and attempts to hide. But her attempts fail as she feels a hand tap her shoulder.  
  
Seto: Uh, miss?  
  
Kay: (still hiding) Yes?  
  
Seto: It's ok.  
  
Kay: (slowly coming out of hiding) Huh?  
  
Seto: It's ok, I know you didn't mean to barge in like that. All right?  
  
Kay: I'm so sorry, The reason I came in was to wash my hands.  
  
Seto: I see. Yeah well, I couldn't use the bathroom for a long time now. Sorry I didn't tell you. I really had to pee.  
  
Kay: (laughing) I understand. By the way, what is your name?  
  
Seto: My name is Seto Kaiba. What is your name?  
  
Kay: Oh my name is Kay. That's just my nickname, but I can't tell people my real name. Or else my daddy would be mean to me.  
  
She then held her head down and began to cry. That's when Seto came close to her and held her in his arms. Then she looked at him with puppy eyes. All he could do was hug her. He never wanted to let his little angel go. The little angel that saved his life.  
  
~*~ Flashback Ends ~*~  
  
Seto has fallen asleep. When he wakes up, he finds that his son is no longer sleeping on his chest.  
  
Seto: Oh my GOD!!!! Where is my son?!?!?! Where could he be?!?!  
  
Caitlin: Daddy! Little Kyle is with mommy!  
  
Seto: Kyle?  
  
Caitlin: Yeah that's his name Seto Kyle Anthony Kaiba. But were gonna call him Kyle. Is that ok with you?  
  
Seto: (relieved that his son is safe) Yeah sure. Seto Kyle Anthony Kaiba. My son! Now I am truly happy! I have a beautiful wife, a spunky daughter, and a strong son. I am now the happiest man alive!  
  
Serenity: I'm glad dear. You know, the doctor said I'm ready to come home now. And home is where I want to be.  
  
Seto: And home is where we are all going to go! And I have to catch up on my business work.  
  
Caitlin: And I'm gonna help daddy too!  
  
Seto: My little sidekick. But you have school dear.  
  
Caitlin: Oh. Oh yeah! How about when I get older?  
  
Seto: Of course.  
  
So they all go home. And it's pretty late at night. Around 12:30pm. Baby Kyle is sleeping. Serenity is sleeping. And Caitlin is sleeping as well. The only person not sleeping was Seto. He was in his small office and he was up doing some program software designs. As he was working, he heard a small creek. (They live in a type of apartment that has no tenants. Basically. It's a condo and it's a pretty damn big one.) He regards it as nothing until his door opens. Without looking up, Seto starts to speak.  
  
Seto: Caitlin dearie, it's a little late, you need your rest and sleep so we can go to the Rockefellar Plaza tomorrow.  
  
Man: Oh I'm not Caitlin. And I presume Caitlin is your daughter?  
  
Seto: (looks up to find out it's not Caitlin, but rather someone else.) YOU!!!!!...... ~  
  
~  
  
~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well, there is the cliffie. I don't think I have had a good cliffie in a while. Oh well. Oh and I have chosen Mariks-girl1 for the name. I really do like the name Kyle Anthony! For that she gets a cookie and a brownie. All right guys, it's time to review. Tell me what you think, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I shall answer....until then...Let's go Titans!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
